


Le regard tourné vers toi

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And the dead are force to watch, Davy Back Fight, Denial of Feelings, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Sanji, Idiots in Love, Luna Don't Read This, M/M, Minor Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Minor Nami/Vinsmoke Reiju, Minor Nefertari Vivi/Koza, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Dead Character, POV Sora, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers, sora centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Là où les morts regardent les vivants vivre, Soraa regarde ses enfants depuis son perchoir.
Relationships: Aka Ashi no Zeff | Red-Leg Zeff & Vinsmoke Sanji, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Sora
Comments: 28
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction. Et on ne tue pas l'auteur merci.  
> On part pour six semaines d'aventures yeah o/

**1**

« Maman, c’est quoi ces marques ? » demanda son adorable fils un jour, en lui montrant les deux petites lettres cachées sur son aine.

Son Sanji, si doux et généreux. Elle ne regretterait jamais d’avoir pris le risque de mourir pour que ses enfants puissent être autre chose que les desseins de son mari. Cela n’avait pas marché parfaitement, cela n’avait marché correctement que sur son troisième fils. Mais ce n’était pas grave.

Durant le peu de temps qui lui restait, elle ferait en sorte de veiller à ce que ses trois autres garnements ne deviennent pas des monstres froids et sans âmes.

« Ce sont les initiales de ton âme-sœur, Sanji. La personne que tu aimeras le plus au monde. » sourit-elle en glissant son doigt sur les deux lettres si noires sur la peau blanche de son petit homme, le faisant doucement rire.

La pendule sonna, les arrêtant tous les deux et arrêtant la douceur de l’instant. Sanji se referma, se cachant sous le masque qu’elle n’aimait pas voir sur son visage d’ange. Alors elle l’attrapa avant de l’embrasser fortement sur la joue, le faisant rire à nouveau. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de main alors qu’Epony le faisait sortir de ses appartements pour qu’il se rende à son entraînement.

Oui. Elle ferait tout pour que ses fils ne deviennent pas des monstres sans émotion durant le temps qu’elle avait. Elle le devait au moins à Reiju et Sanji.

.

Sauf que bien sûr, rien ne se passa comme elle l’aurait voulu. Elle mourut quelques jours plus tard.

.

Elle avait beau hurler, elle avait beau pleurer, cela ne changeait rien. Ses fils, ses précieux fils, battaient leur quadruplé sans pitié. Elle avait beau hurler, elle avait beau pleurer, son mari regardait ce spectacle avec amusement.

Elle avait beau hurler, elle avait beau pleurer, Reiju ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver son petit-frère.

Elle avait beau hurler, elle avait beau pleurer, Soraa ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher son rayon de soleil de finir à moitié mort sur le sol froid du château.

.

Elle voulait faire exploser chaque pierre du palais. Elle voulait exploser chaque scientifique qui avait pu oser la toucher, lui parler. Elle voulait exploser son immonde mari.

Mais tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire, c’était regarder Sanji et cet affreux casque qui cachait son visage pendant que l’on annonçait sa mort dans le royaume. Son garçon, son si doux garçon, effacé auprès du peuple parce qu’il avait des émotions.

Elle soupira en regardant la marque sur son annulaire, se demandant une nouvelle fois comment son âme-sœur avait pu devenir l’homme qu’elle voyait à présent depuis son perchoir.

.

Ses fils, ses trois petits garnements, devinrent tout ce qu’elle voulait éviter. Ils retrouvèrent leur frère, un jour, elle ne sût vraiment comment. Et elle ne put rien faire pour les arrêter. Ils frappèrent, encore et encore. Ils cassèrent, encore et encore.

« Tu es vraiment sûr qu'on partage le même sang ? Non parce que j'ai un gros doute là hahaha ! » ria son aîné à pleins poumons, pendant que Niji et Yonji continuèrent à faire pleuvoir les coups.

Elle n’essaya même pas de leur demander d’arrêter. Elle pleura silencieusement depuis son perchoir. Pleurant pour ses trois garçons devenus sans vie et son quatrième roué de coups.

.

C’était inespéré mais Soraa ne remercierait jamais assez les peuples Kotzie d’être aussi houleux. Son fils allait enfin fuir cette cellule et ce château sans âme. Il aurait enfin une vie digne d’un être humain. Il pourrait enfin vivre.

Jamais elle ne remercierait assez sa fille pour avoir veillé sur son petit-frère, jamais elle ne la remercierait assez d’avoir fait son possible pour lui, sans se mettre en danger. Reiju était forte, elle était intelligente. Elle survivrait au Royaume Germa. Elle pouvait se modeler à l’image de son père tout en restant à l’image de sa mère.

Ses fils n’était qu’à l’image de leur père. Sanji était trop à son image.

Soraa surveillerait ses deux prunelles depuis là où elle était, en espérant plus que tout que sa fille finisse par partir elle aussi. En espérant que son fils vive.

.

**2**

Le navire restaurant où Sanji se réfugia fût étrangement accueillant pour lui. Mais le personnel du Hobbit était heureux d’avoir une nouvelle paire de bras, aussi petits soient-ils, pour les aider en cuisine.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son enfant sourit. Et elle aussi.

.

Ce bonheur dura deux ans. Deux ans durant lesquels elle rencontra les morts flottants autour des membres d’équipage du Hobbit. Elle discutait avec Paola, la femme du chef pâtissier, avec Gunther, le frère du sous-chef, avec d’autres femmes, d’autres hommes.

Et ensemble, ils regardaient leurs proches vivre leur passion commune pour la cuisine durant deux ans.

Deux ans.

Deux ans avant que les pirates ne débarquent et que la tempête détruise le peu de bonheur que son fils avait eu. Ses camarades disparurent avec la tempête, ne laissant avec elle que des pirates proches de celui qui avait sauvé son fils.

Et l’enfer, un autre, nouveau et inconnu, commença.

.

« Ils vont pas tenir. » avait dit Shiro, un jour, elle avait déjà arrêté de compter, alors qu’ils regardaient tous le capitaine Zeff et son fils sur ce rocher. Elle priait pour qu’on lui prouve le contraire. Parce qu’elle ne voulait pas que son fils meure alors qu’il connaissait enfin le bonheur et la joie.

Alors pour se consoler, elle allait voir Reiju.

Mais voir sa fille, sa prunelle, sous les entraînements inhumains montrant qu’elle avait failli à sa mission de mère la rendait tout aussi désespérée que le destin tragique de ses trois garçons sans-âmes et du quatrième mourant de faim.

.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Smith, parce que son fils, son petit rayon de soleil, s’était évanoui dû à la faim trop grande.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Smith, parce qu’un bateau s’approchait, enfin, après quatre-vingt-cinq jours, du rocher où son petit homme était.

.

**3**

La construction avait pris du temps mais le Baratie était sur l’eau. Soraa n’avait jamais douté de Zeff et de son rayon de soleil. Le bateau-restaurant allait pouvoir voguer sur East-Blue avec à son bord deux amoureux de la cuisine et deux rêveurs d’All Blue.

Elle n’arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes de bonheur à l’idée que son fils allait pouvoir vivre son rêve. Elle n’arrivait pas à arrêter ses lèvres de mimer des gratitudes envers ce capitaine pirate qui avait tout sacrifié pour son enfant.

.

Des fois, elle allait rendre visite à Reiju.

Elle devenait doucement une magnifique jeune femme, comme elle l’avait toujours imaginé. Elle la regardait durant ses entraînements, durant ses sessions d’essayage pour sa tenue future, durant ses moments seule. Durant les moments où elle était avec ses frères. Avec son père.

Ces moments, Soraa n’arrivait pas à les regarder sans sentir le goût immonde de la bile dans sa bouche et sans vouloir trancher la tête de Judge sur le champ.

Alors elle espaçait ses visites, pleurant sur le futur de sa prunelle.

.

D’autres morts se joignirent à elle et ceux de Zeff petit à petit. Et ensemble ils regardèrent leurs êtres chers devenir un restaurant réputé pour sa bonne cuisine et son ambiance un peu musclée.

.

Durant ces années, elle regarda son enfant devenir un homme. Un bel homme plein de vie et de passion, peut-être un peu trop. Elle comprenait.

Mais elle voyait aussi les choses qui n’étaient pas normales, qui n’étaient pas totalement humaines. Ce que les autres autour d’elle ne remarquèrent pas mais qu’elle, scientifique et reine du Royaume Germa, voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Il fumait. Oui. Zeff et les autres cuisiniers se plaignaient de cela. Les fumeurs se plaignaient du fait que leurs papilles avaient disparu au bout de quelques années. Sauf que celles de Sanji, elle le savait en le voyant goûter les nouveaux produits, elles n’avaient pas disparues. Elles ne disparaîtraient pas.

Parce que malgré tout, elle n’avait pas réussi.

Il ne tombait pas malade. Qu’importe qu’il soit celui qui s’occupe des voiles durant une tempête, qu’il soit en manteau ou non sous la neige et la pluie diluvienne. Qu’importe que quelqu’un lui refile une maladie par un toucher, une accolade ou un baiser. Il ne _serait_ jamais malade.

Parce que malgré tout, cela n’avait pas suffi.

Il avait une force supérieure à ceux des plus forts cuisiniers du navire. Alors qu’il venait tout juste d’être un homme. Il pouvait porter sans réel effort les cartons et autres caisses de produits jusqu’au bateau, il pouvait se battre et casser un nombre incalculable d’os juste avec ses jambes. Il pouvait faire un trou dans le parquet en s’appuyant un peu trop. Et ce n’était pas que le résultat de l’entraînement de Zeff.

Parce que malgré tout, elle n’avait pas trouvé la formule parfaite.

Sanji. Son Sanji. Son rayon de soleil ne serait jamais parfaitement humain. Parce qu’elle avait échoué, au final, à le protéger, lui aussi.

.

**4**

Soraa rit doucement en voyant son fils se faire, à nouveau, accoster pour devenir chef sur un bateau. Ce n’était pas rare. Malgré ou à cause de la réputation du Baratie, beaucoup d’équipages, qu’ils soient marchands, Marines ou pirates, venaient au restaurant pour demander à un chef de les rejoindre.

Des fois, les équipages se fichaient bien de qui pouvait être dans leur cuisine. Des fois, ils demandaient un nom. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, aucun chef ne quittait le navire. Mais il arrivait que des chefs rêvent eux aussi d’aventures et poursuivent leurs routes sous d’autres voiles.

Elle ne s’étonna pas du refus de son enfant. Mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être triste à cela.

Elle savait que son Sanji rêvait de parcourir les mers. De trouver la mer légendaire. Mais elle savait que son sens du devoir était trop présent également. Il n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à quitter Zeff, parce que cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie.

Elle ne pouvait que comprendre tout en étant rêveuse à son tour. Un jour, elle espérait à la fois dans longtemps et bientôt, son fils prendrait la mer pour sa propre aventure.

En attendant, il défendrait son mentor, son père, comme elle l’avait protégé lui.

Quitte à mourir en essayant.

.

Elle savait que les mots de Zeff n’étaient que ça : des mots.

Mais, même si Sanji ne les croyait pas, cela lui brisait le coeur de voir le vieux pirate obligé d’insulter son fils pour le pousser à réaliser son rêve. Et que son rayon de soleil se bute à vouloir continuer à suivre son mentor comme la forte tête qu’il était.

Ce spectacle n’était pas le premier mais ça lui brisait toujours le coeur.

.

« Mais qu’est-ce que - » commença Saya, faisant que tous se tournent vers l’immense bâtiment qui naviguait sur les flots, fonçant sur le Baratie.

Elle serra ses mains contre sa poitrine d’effroi, autant par la taille du navire que par son état déplorable. Cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

Ce n’en fût pas.

.

Ses yeux se fermèrent de nombreuses fois en voyant son fils se prendre coups sur coups, lui remémorant des images qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis bien des années. La bile dans sa gorge ne cessait de remonter encore et encore sans qu’elle ne puisse s’en débarrasser.

Ses yeux virent une lueur d’espoir en ce garçon au chapeau de paille se tenant aux côtés de son enfant. Une chance qu’ils gagnent cet affrontement. Une chance qu’il le suive en mer.

.

Ce n’était que des mots. Seulement des mots. Des mots qu’elle avaient entendus de la bouche de Zeff plusieurs fois déjà afin de pousser Sanji en mer. Mais pour une fois, elle en rit.

Parce que cette fois, son petit rayon de soleil allait véritablement prendre le large.

.

Euphorique, Soraa décida d’aller voir sa fille aînée.

Pour la voir au milieu d’un champ de bataille entièrement rempli de corps sans vie, avec ses frères autour d’elle. Et du sang. Le sang d’autres.

Si elle était encore en vie, sa nausée aurait eu foi d’elle. Mais elle était morte et ne pouvait qu’hurler d’horreur à en perdre la voix sans que ses enfants ne puissent l’entendre.

Ses trésors étaient ce qu’elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Des monstres.

.

**5**

Elle n’avait connu que très peu d’Hommes-Poissons dans sa vie. Bien sûr, en tant que Reine du Royaume Germa, elle avait dû en côtoyer pour des affaires d’État, pour les Rêveries ou pour des réunions commerciales. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre la famille royale et le peuple même, ça l’était déjà entre elle et Judge, ce n’était pas différent entre Neptune et Arlong.

Mais Arlong… Arlong n’était pas un Homme-Poisson.

C’était un monstre.

.

« Je voulais juste qu’elles vivent sans souci... » déclara une femme aux cheveux auburn à ses côtés.

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Soraa ne lui sourit doucement. En un regard, elles s’étaient comprises.

Que ne ferait pas une mère pour ses enfants ?

Même la promesse douce de la mort ne les arrêtaient pas.

.

Soraa se doutait depuis le moment où son enfant avait dit oui à cet adolescent au chapeau de paille que Sanji aurait à se battre, régulièrement, encore et encore, contre des fois des ennemis trop forts pour lui.

Elle ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il se batte seulement deux jours après être entré dans l’équipage de ce pirate.

« Vas-y Zoro détruis-le ! » hurla la petit brune à ses côtés, encourageant son ami depuis le perchoir où elles étaient toutes.

Un sourire passa ses lèvres en voyant la fougue de l’enfant à ses côtés, sourire qui passa sur les lèvres des deux femmes avec elles.

« Tu sais qu’il ne peut pas t’entendre n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« Bah oui je sais. Mais c’est pas grave, ça ne change rien au fait que je veuille qu’il gagne. » répondit la plus jeune, sans bouger son regard de l’homme aux cheveux verts qui semblait bien assez d’attaque pour remettre à sa place l’Homme-Poisson face à lui.

« Tu as raison. » Un regard se fit entre les trois femmes et elles hurlèrent à leur tour le nom de leur enfant ainsi que des encouragements.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille dansait avec elle en hurlant sa joie parce que leurs proches avaient gagné contre Arlong. Sous le rire de la femme aux cheveux auburn et les applaudissements de celle aux cheveux noirs.

.

« Je suis Bellmère, la mère de Nami. » se présenta l’auburn en premier. « J’imagine que nous allons faire un bout de voyage ensemble. »

« Bankina, la mère d’Usopp. » sourit celle aux cheveux noirs.

« Kuina, je suis Zoro parce qu’il s’est perdu. » les trois femmes rigolèrent légèrement à la légèreté des paroles de cette enfant.

« Soraa, je suis la mère de Sanji. »

.

« Roronoa Zoro ? » fit-elle, plus tard, pendant que la fête battait son plein sous elles. Son regard pouvait voir son fils tourner autour de jeunes femmes sans pour autant qu’il ne lâche du regard certains jeunes hommes. « R.Z donc. » elle ricana légèrement « Ce sont les initiales sur la peau de mon fils. »

Bellmère haussa un sourcil mais Bankina fût plus rapide « Ça serait amusant qu’ils soient véritablement âme-sœur. Kuina, tu te rappelles des initiales de Zoro ? »

La petite brune haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, avant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. « Je me rappelle qu’elles sont sur l’intérieur de sa cuisse mais c’est tout. Je le regarde pas tout le temps non plus et pas cette zone-là ! »

« Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt. » s’amusa Bellmère.

.

Elles ne tardèrent pas à savoir vu que Zoro finit en salle d’opération durant plusieurs heures où l’ancienne marine ne se priva pas de regarder.

« V.S. Enfin si j’ai bien deviné sous la rature pour la première lettre. » déclara-elle à Soraa. « Ça correspond ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement, sans en dire plus, n’étant pas étonnée pour la rature. Oui, cela correspondait. Mais son fils ne parlerait jamais des lettres sur sa peau. Il ne parlerait jamais de son nom. Il ne parlerait jamais d’où il vient. A moins d’être forcé par les évènements, à moins que les Germa ne se présentent à lui un jour.

Mais Judge avait promis que cela n’arriverait pas, pensa-t-elle en caressant légèrement la marque sur son annulaire.

.

Elle allait le voir des fois.

C’était arrivé peu souvent mais c’était arrivé. Il était son âme-sœur, son mari, son Roi. L’homme qu’elle avait aimé de tout son être.

Mais dès que ses yeux bleus se posaient sur sa silhouette massive, la rage reprenait le pas sur tout.

Alors elle limitait ses visites. Parce qu’à part se briser le coeur encore et encore, cela ne changeait rien.

.

Les femmes et la jeune fille regardèrent le départ de Kokoyashi avec un sourire et quelques rires. Il était l’heure pour de nouvelles aventures.


	2. Chapter 2

**6**

Il n’y avait pas un jour où Soraa ne riait pas, où elle ne souriait pas. Bankina l’avait prévenu, les membres de l’équipage au chapeau de paille était de joyeux adolescents ou jeunes adultes qui s’amusaient pour un rien.

Mais elle ne s’était pas attendu à voir son fils aussi vivant que sur ce petit bateau.

Elle avait l’impression de revoir le visage de son enfant quand elle était encore à ses côtés, à l’embrasser pour le faire rire et le faire oublier ses soucis.

Kuina lui demanda pourquoi elle pleurait mais les deux femmes à ses côtés ne dirent rien, comprenant.

.

L’insouciance du jeune Luffy la surprenait. Mais sa maturité encore plus.

Il ne posait jamais de question quand Sanji remontait sur le pont pendant sa garde. Il ne disait jamais rien sur la manie étrange de son fils à toujours farfouiller dans ses cheveux comme pour vérifier qu’il n’y avait rien dans ou sur ces derniers.

Il le laissait faire ce qu’il voulait. Des fois, il le suivait dans la cuisine et c’était le silence. Des fois ils discutaient.

Le plus drôle était quand Zoro était de garde. Kuina et elle avaient commencé à parier sur lequel des deux commencerait une bagarre, que ce soit par les insultes que par les coups. Soraa savait que son enfant était à fleur de peau après ses cauchemars. Bon, elle pouvait aussi dire qu’il l’était presque tout le temps.

Il avait déjà les mêmes sur le Hobbit, puis sur le Baratie. Avec le temps, ils s’étaient peu à peu espacés. Mais le changement entraînait avec lui son lot de choses à réapprendre. Dont ces souvenirs qui lui donnaient envie de serrer son fils contre elle.

Bien sûr, cela ne manqua pas ce soir-là non plus et les deux hommes commencèrent à se chercher sous les yeux amusés des quatre femmes.

.

« Ça ne sert à rien qu’il continue à les attendre. » déclara Zoro, le soir où ils partirent du Cap des Jumeaux.

Les deux hommes étaient dans la cuisine, suite à un des nombreux cauchemars du blond et le tour de garde du vert. Sûrement trop surpris par l’air totalement horrifié de son enfant d’être vu si tôt après un de ses souvenirs, Zoro n’avait rien dit.

Kuina avait serré sa main, elle aussi trop étonnée par la terreur qui s’était figé sur le visage de son rayon de soleil.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Sanji, en posant deux tasses de thés devant eux.

« Laboon. Ça ne sert plus à rien qu’il les attende, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle put voir l’ombre qui passa dans l’œil bleu de son fils, avant qu’il hausse les épaules.

« Certaines personnes valent la peine d’attendre. » avait-il répondu, simplement, mais elle savait que ses mots n’étaient que cela. Il n’y croyait pas réellement. Il n’y croyait plus.

« T’attends pas quelqu’un toi ? Genre ton âme-sœur vu ton romantisme à la noix ? »

Il eut un léger silence à la question. Non. Son fils n’attendait personne. Parce à quoi ça servait d’attendre auprès des autres quand même sa propre famille s’en prenait à lui.

« Non. » fit-il, la voix un peu plus grave et douloureuse qu’avant. « Non, je n’attends personne. »

 _Parce que personne ne t’a promis de te retrouver avant_ , pensa-t-elle avec amertume et le coeur pleurant. _Personne n’a cherché à te retrouver, sauf une mère morte qui ne peut rien pour prendre ta peine…_

_._

Bankina haussa un sourcil en voyant une femme aux cheveux bleus se mêler à elles. Mais Soraa la reconnut presque instantanément. C’était Nefertari Titi, la Reine d’Alabasta. Si la Reine était là…. La jeune femme aux cheveux aussi bleus que la mer n’était pas dans une agence criminelle pour le profit. Elle était là pour autre chose.

Titi sembla très surprise de la voir ici. Sa bouche était ouverte et la Reine Germa eut un rire gêné.

« Mais si vous êtes là - » commença la reine bleue.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Bellmère, croisant les bras d’une manière qui aurait pu être intimidante si les deux femmes n’étaient pas habituées à des jeux de forces plus importants.

« Oui. » répondit Soraa. « Je vous présente sa Reine Nefertari Titi, reine d’Alabasta. Sa fille doit être sous-couverture actuellement et elle est avec nos enfants sur le Merry. »

Kuina couina d’excitation à cette annonce, commençant déjà à donner pleins de théories plus ou moins farfelues à Bankina qui essayait de garder son rire pour elle en vue de la situation.

« Votre fils vous ressemble énormément Reine Soraa. » ses trois camarades eurent différents bruits de surprise alors que la blonde essayait de paraître neutre. « Que fait-il sur un bateau pirate ? »

« Tu es reine ? » commença la jeune enfant, se mettant devant elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Les questions fusèrent de ses lèvres et Soraa n’eut le temps de toutes les comprendre.

La seule qui sortit du lot des nombreux mots de la jeune bretteuse fût celle-ci : _Mais ça veut dire que Sanji est prince ?! Ouah trop cool ! Zoro va devenir un prince._

« Non. » fit-elle, coupant l’élan de Kuina ainsi que des autres femmes qui attendaient des réponses. « Sanji est juste un chef. Il n’est rien d’autre. »

La jeune fille la regarda la bouche bée, maintenant habituée à voir la détresse dans ces yeux bleus. Ses deux camarades ne posèrent pas de questions. Elle devait avoir le regard qu’elle avait quand elle revenait après ses courtes disparitions.

Ces fois où elle allait voir sa fille grandir. Voir sa fille devenir un monstre.

« Mon fils est chef dans un navire pirate. » dit-elle à la bleue, avec l’air royal qu’elle avait laissé tomber il y a si longtemps, « C’est un pirate. »

La Reine du désert acquiesça, son regard dans celui de la Reine des sciences. Elle ne poserait plus de questions sur son fils, c’était tout ce qu’elle voulait.

.

Comme elle s’y était attendue, la fille de Titi était sous couverture afin d’obtenir des informations sur l’agence criminelle pour laquelle elle travaillait.

Les quatre femmes écoutèrent la discussion avec autant d’attention que leurs proches, sans compter son fils et Usopp qui dormaient toujours à vrai dire. Rien ne l’étonnait dans son discours, pas même qu’un Grand Corsaire n’ait commencé à faire main basse sur son peuple dans l’ombre.

Après que votre âme-sœur vous fasse ingérer des solutions chimiques pour faire de vos enfants des êtres sans émotions, rien n’était étonnant.

.

« Je n’avais jamais remarqué que ta marque d’âme-sœur était derrière ton oreille Vivi. » avait déclaré Usopp, un soir après qu’ils soient parti de Little Garden.

Une des mains de la jeune femme alla se placer exactement à la place des initiales et Soraa eut le même réflexe idiot. Et elle vit très bien son fils faire de même.

« Il est sur Alabasta. » le sourire qu’elle avait été doux mais mélancolique « Nous n’avons pas totalement les mêmes idées et il ne sait pas pour Baroque Works… Mais il aime notre pays autant que moi. » Elle eut un regain d’énergie avant de demander des informations sur les âmes-sœurs des autres.

Usopp parla d’une jeune femme nommée Kaya avec enthousiasme, faisant sourire sa mère de manière rêveuse ainsi que les autres mères. Luffy déclara qu’il ne savait pas, le fruit du démon ayant effacé la marque s’il en avait eu une.

Les personnes sans initiales sur le corps n’étaient pas si rares. Ses trois autres fils en étaient le parfait exemple. Peut-être que sans les machinations de son mari, ils en auraient eu mais elle ne pourraient jamais répondre à cette question.

« V.R pour moi. » sourit Nami.

Soraa et Sanji se tendirent tout deux. Bien sûr que l’ancienne marine le remarqua. Bien sûr qu’elle le vit. Elle avait été entraîné à voir cela. Même ses années en tant que Reine ne pourrait la sauver des yeux entraînés d’une marine. Mais elle n’en avait cure pour le moment. Ses yeux étaient plongés sur le corps de son fils, dont personne ne semblait avoir vu la tension.

« J’ai une rature mais je suis assez sûr que c’est un V.S. »

Elle vit le moment où son fils perdit sa cigarette de ses lèvres pour qu’elle tombe dans l’évier sous lui. Elle vit le moment où Luffy le remarqua. Elle crût voir le moment où le brun allait demander à Sanji ce qu’il se passait.

Mais au lieu de ça, ce fût pire : « Oh c’est drôle ! Imaginez vos âmes-sœurs sont de la même fratrie ! »

Sous les hurlements d’indignations de Zoro et Nami, personne ne remarqua que son enfant essayait de calmer sa respiration devenue trop frénétique.

Ils oublièrent tous de lui demander ses propres initiales à cause des rires et des disputes amicales entre les deux plus vieux compagnons de l’élastique.

.

« Ma fille se nomme Reiju. » avait-elle dit à Bellmère quelques heures après. « Ses initiales, si ma mémoire est bonne, sont C.N. »

« C ? » s’étonna l’auburn. « Nami n’a pas mon nom et je ne connais pas celui de ses parents. J’imagine que cela doit venir d’ailleurs. Ou alors nos enfants ne sont pas liées. »

Soraa n’aurait su dire. Aucune des deux femmes n’ajoutèrent quoique ce soit.

.

La question des âmes-sœurs ne revint que plus tard, quand l’équipage fut dans le monde enneigé de Drum. Titi et elle avaient toutes deux grincé des dents en écoutant l’histoire de ce pays. Elle savait qu’elle n’en avait aucun droit, vu que son Roi faisait de la plupart de son peuple des soldats à sacrifier comme de la chair à canon.

Mais il y avait eu une époque où ce n’avait pas été comme ça. C’était si loin aujourd’hui qu’elle n’en avait que de vagues souvenirs.

A vrai dire, c’était le jeune renne qui s’était avancé vers Zoro pour savoir s’il voulait voir Sanji alors qu’il était toujours dans sa phase de repos post-opération qui avait relancé la discussion des âmes-sœurs.

« Moi ? » Le vert regarda ses camarades tour à tour avant de se pencher vers le jeune adolescent « Pourquoi je voudrais le voir ? »

« Tu n’es pa- pardon j’ai dû confondre les lettres ! »

Il s’était enfui comme il était venu pour repartir dans la chambre du blond, sous le regard étonné de ses futurs camarades.

« Mon Chopper ne confond pas des lettres ! » argumenta l’homme étrange qui les avait rejoint depuis ces derniers jours. Il s’était présenté comme le Docteur Hiluluk et il avait autant fait rire Kuina qu’il l’effrayait. Alors aucune d’entre elles n’était réellement heureuse de l’avoir sur leur perchoir avec elles pour le moment.

« Votre » commença-t-il en la pointant du doigt « fils ? J’imagine que c’est votre fils. » elle acquiesça simplement, le sourcil vers le ciel « Vous avez de la chance que mon fils comprenne qu’il ne doit pas se mettre dans la route des âmes-sœurs, surtout non divulguées ! »

Elle aurait voulu répondre quelque chose, vraiment, mais la voix de Nami l’arrêta.

« On a jamais eu les initiales de Sanji. » tout son équipage la regarda avec surprise « C’est vrai. On était tellement pris dans notre non-envie d’être beaux-frères et sœurs qu’on a totalement oublié de lui demander les siennes. »

Vivi ouvrit la bouche, de même qu’Usopp, mais aucun des deux n’arriva à dire quelque chose. Et Soraa sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

.

Chopper avait rejoint l’équipage. Et le Docteur Hiluluk avait suivi avec lui.

Aucune d’entre elles n’était réellement ravie de cela vu qu’il continuait à effrayer Kuina une phrase sur deux mais elles étaient coincées avec lui le temps de leur voyage.

Et personne ne demanda à Soraa les initiales que son fils portait sur le corps.

.

« Le nom du vieux sur le Baratie, c’est quoi ? » demanda Zoro, le lendemain du réveil de Luffy après la guerre d’Alabasta. Les deux hommes étaient sur une des immenses murailles du palais.

Sanji s’était retranché ici afin de fumer tout en regardant l’immensité du désert et Soraa le comprenait. C’était un paysage magnifique autant qu’étouffant. Comme pouvait l’être la vue derrière les barreaux de la cellule il avait pu être des années avant.

« Le vieux grincheux ? » le bretteur acquiesça, paraissant étonné d’avoir une réponse sans qu’aucune insulte ou parole acerbe ne lui soit adressée.

Son fils savait que l’homme à ses côtés sur cette muraille était son âme-sœur. Il savait mais ne faisait rien pour l’atteindre. Peut-être qu’il ne s’en sentait pas digne. Peut-être qu’il avait trop peur. Peut-être qu’il ne savait pas comment faire. Peut-être.. Tellement de choses.

Peut-être qu’il pensait ne valoir rien, comme son père et ses frères l’avaient si souvent dit.

Et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui dire le contraire.

« Aucune idée. » il haussa les épaules, se tournant afin de faire dos au désert pour s’appuyer sur le mur de pierres.

« Tu ne connais pas le nom de ton père ? Ton propre nom sérieusement ? » L’étonnement de Zoro la fit rire et Sanji eut la même réaction qu’elle. Sauf que son éclat de rire était bien plus amer que le sien.

Kuina lui lança un regard mais elle ne posa pas de question. La petite brune commençait à comprendre que c’était trop à demander. C’était trop dur, trop difficile, trop éprouvant. Elle ne voulait pas décrire l’horreur à une enfant.

Elle ne voulait pas que cette enfant soit présente le jour où son rayon de soleil parlerait à Zoro son histoire.

« Zeff n’est pas mon père marimo. » la surprise fût encore plus grande sur le visage du bretteur mais avant qu’il ne dise quoique ce soit, le blond reprit « Enfin je le considère comme tel mais je ne suis pas lié à lui par le sang. »

Un silence se fit et aucun des deux n’essaya de le briser.

.

**7**

Une femme se joint à leur perchoir. Elle se présenta comme Olivia, mère de la brune qui squattait actuellement le navire. Les enfants ne l’avaient pas encore remarqué, vu qu’elle se cachait bien mais eux la voyaient.

Bellmère et elle connaissaient le visage d’Olivia. Parce qu’elles connaissaient les vieux avis de recherches, ceux qui dataient d’avant leurs enfants. Ceux de leur génération. Ceux parmi lesquels elle avait figuré.

Oui la Reine Germa était une ancienne pirate, qui avait tout arrêté en rencontrant son âme-sœur. Le romantisme ne coulait pas dans les veines de son fils pour rien hein.

Elle n’avait pas fait partie d’un équipage très connu mais ils avaient réussi à avoir une petite poignée d’avis de recherches contre eux. Puis elle était devenue reine d’un pays hautement dangereux et la Marine n’avait rien pu faire pour l’empêcher de régner sur le royaume scientifique.

Ses enfants ne sauraient jamais cela sur leur mère. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait réellement qu’ils le découvrent ou non. Son rayon de soleil oui, pour qu’il sache qu’il ne fût pas le seul dont la mer était la maison. Que l’océan coulait dans ses veines. Sa prunelle aussi, peut-être.

Il faudrait qu’elle aille lui rendre une visite.

L’insouciance de Luffy la surprenait toujours, mais pour cette fois elle n’était pas sûre d’être totalement sereine à l’idée. Oh elle s’en fichait de la réputation de la jeune fille ou de sa mère. Elle savait très bien que le gouvernement mentait assez régulièrement pour cacher des méfaits et la destruction d’Ohara lui avait toujours paru suspecte.

« Je comprends vos aprioris mais nous allons visiblement rester ensemble un moment alors tâchons de bien nous entendre. » leur avait dit la blanche à Bellmère et elle.

Oh elle se fichait bien de tout cela. Ce qui l’inquiétait était que sa fille venait de quitter une organisation criminelle pour rejoindre un équipage pirate comme si de rien n’était, comme s’il ne s’était rien passé.

Cette Robin avait-elle un coeur ?

Elle poussa un soupir amusé en voyant son fils déjà se mettre en quatre pour faire plaisir à une ancienne ennemie.

Ce n’était pas comme si elle et Bellmère avaient leur mot à dire après tout.

.

Soraa eut un doux sourire à l’évocation des aventures de Norland. C’était un des nombreux livres qu’ils avaient lus ensemble, des mois avant sa mort. C’était un des livres que Sanji avait demandé à Zeff de faire parvenir sur le Baratie en même temps que les produit venant de North Blue. Peut-être une de ses seules demandes d’enfant.

C’était peut-être un des seuls objets qu’il avait amené avec lui sur le Merry, même si personne ne le savait.

C’était peut-être un des seuls bons souvenirs que son fils avait encore du royaume auquel il appartenait.

« Mais je croyais que tu venais d’East Blue toi aussi.. » fit Usopp, étonné d’apprendre que son camarade était né sur la mer du Nord.

« C’est l’endroit où j’ai grandi. Enfin peu importe... » répondit son enfant, éludant totalement la question en donnant un peu plus d’informations sur le livre et son héros.

Peu importe hein ? Elle eut un sourire amer. Oui, peu importait. Ce n’était pas sa patrie. C’était peut-être la sienne mais elle ne serait jamais celle de son garçon. Elle caressa à nouveau les initiales sur son doigt sans réellement s’en rendre compte.

Elle ne put lâcher le blond des yeux, parce qu’elle savait qu’il retenait beaucoup trop à l’instant. Parce la mention de sa mer natale n’était pas anodine et que cela lui faisait du mal.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait que regarder. Comme toujours.

.

Voir son fils être, encore et encore, frappé par la foudre l’horrifiait.

Mais encore une fois, elle ne pouvait que regarder. Quand bien même leurs mains étaient toutes jointes et qu’ils hurlaient des encouragements que leurs enfants et amis ne pourraient entendre.

.

Kuina et elle se retrouvèrent à l’écart des autres, leurs proches l’étaient également. Ce n’était pas rare. Cela ne l’était plus disons. Pas depuis Drum et la discussion que l’équipage avait eu sur les initiales de Sanji.

Aucune des deux ne savait si c’était parce que Zoro voulait savoir à tout prix celles-ci ou si c’était juste parce qu’ils commençaient doucement à se tourner autour depuis Alabasta. Elle savait, après tout, que son fils aimait les hommes également.

Croyez la, elle savait. Elle s’en serait passé.

Mais entre voir son fils faire la bête à deux dos ou voir sa fille faire un carnage, elle avait vite choisi…

« C’est comment North Blue ? » demanda Zoro de but en blanc, faisant se claquer le front à sa pauvre amie d’enfance qui marmonnait dans sa non-barbe à quel point son meilleur ami était un boulet. Elle ricana légèrement à cela.

Heureusement, son fils eut la même réaction qu’elle.

« On t’a jamais dit que ton tact était inexistant marimo ? » répondit-il avec un sourire, soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette qu’il avait allumé bien avant l’arrivée de son camarade.

Zoro haussa des épaules et Kuina poussa un long soupir avant de commencer à compter sur ses doigts. Elle-même avait un vague souvenir que son enfant avait déjà dit ça à son compagnon d’équipage, mais le bretteur semblait n’en avoir cure.

« Je m’en souviens pas. »

C’était un mensonge. Elle le savait. Même la douce enfant à ses côtés le savait. Il se réveillait peut-être moins maintenant, il n’avait peut-être plus autant de cauchemar qu’avant, mais il avait toujours les souvenirs qui le hantaient.

Le vert n’avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour qu’elles comprennent, ainsi que Sanji, qu’il ne le croyait pas. Mais il n’insista pas.

« Oh. » commença la brune « Miracle, il a du tact. » Soraa se retint difficilement de rire à l’air totalement étonnée de sa compagne de perchoir.

Un silence se fit entre les deux hommes pendant que le cuisinier continuait à fumer. Ils étaient tous deux assis à même le sol dans les gravats, la fête non loin n’empêchait pas d’avoir un semblant d’intimité une fois que les murailles tombées étaient plus grandes qu’eux.

« Tu viens souvent me rejoindre pour ma pause clope ces deniers temps. » lança son fils, brisant le silence confortable.

« Faut bien que quelqu’un surveille que tu te fourre pas quelque part. » fit l’autre nonchalamment, amusant les deux femmes. C’était celui sans sens de l’orientation qui disait ça ? L’ironie...

« J’préfère me fourrer dans les gens. »

Soraa eut du mal, vraiment, à retenir son rire. Heureusement, les oreilles innocentes de Kuina ne comprirent pas l’allusion mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’elle ne comprenait pas que cela était gênant. Vu le teint écarlate de son ami d’enfance.

Le sourire de son enfant était éclatant.

Dieu, il avait une différente façon de flirter quand c’était un vrai flirt et sa tendance à être trop serviable. Elle ne savait pas si l’humour graveleux était une chose dont elle était fière ou non. Sa fierté de pirate ronronnait à cela tandis que sa fierté de mère était outrée. Mais son fils était beau avec ce sourire fier de sa connerie.

Alors elle souriait aussi.

.

« Vous allez bien n’est-ce pas ? » demanda Usopp, inquiet par l’absence toujours planante de Chopper.

Le Davy Back Fight n’était pas de tout repos, oh non. Elle le savait pour l’avoir plusieurs fois fait. Pour les grands équipages, ce n’était pas réellement grave de perdre un compagnon ou non. Pour un équipage comme celui de leurs enfants, c’était bien différent.

« Oui Usopp, on va bien. Va assister à la cérémonie pour récupérer Chopper. » répondit son fils.

Un rapidement hochement de tête et Bankina disparut avec son fils, laissant à nouveau seule Kuina avec elle. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se pencher un peu plus sur leur perchoir pour suivre la conversation qui allait arriver.

Les deux hommes se tournaient doucement autour. Ou disons plutôt que Sanji flirtait en s’amusant tandis que Zoro finissait rouge d’embarras quand il comprenait le sous-entendus. Ce qui n’était pas toujours le cas. Il y avait les, maintenant, rares fois où Sanji se réveillait au milieu de la nuit et où Zoro était de garde.

Ces soirs-là, la brune et elle avaient droit à des discussions très intéressantes sur à peu près tous les sujets possibles. Hors, bien sûr, l’enfance des deux hommes.

Le bretteur avait bien compris, à la fois au grand soulagement de Soraa et à son effroi, que le passé de son fils n’était pas une chose dont ce dernier aimait parler. Alors il n’abordait pas le sujet. Son rayon de soleil faisant de même, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans une situation gênante où il ne pourrait répondre aux questions en retour.

« Ton dos va bien ? » Sanji haussa un sourcil à la question assez inattendue, ce qui poussa le vert à s’expliquer. « Il t’a pas mal tabassé, ça serait con que ton dos en pâtisse vu ce qu’il s’est passé à Drum. »

« Tu t’inquiètes pour moi artichaut ? C’est meugnon. »

Étant dos à dos, le chef ne vit pas la moue rougissante de son compagnon, ni le fait qu’il allait commencer à répondre à cette ‘’pique’’.

« Oui ça va. » le coupa-t-il sans savoir. « Il m’a pas réellement tapé dedans. Chopper vérifiera bien sûr mais j’ai pas senti quoi que ce soit. »

« Ok. » La voix de Zoro était presque douce. Une première pour Soraa, tant habituée à la voix bourrue et forte du camarade de son fils.

« Ok. »

La foule en délire autour d’eux hurla pendant la cérémonie et elles eurent le plaisir de revoir Chopper auprès de ses compagnons rapidement.

.

« Ce qu’a dit Aokiji t’inquiète ? » avait demandé son fils, durant la nuit suivant la rencontre avec l’amiral de glace.

« Non. Nous verrons bien quand les ‘’choses’’ se passeront. » répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

Elle lança un regard à Olivia, qui ne savait que dire face à ce détachement si prompt au sabreur. Oui ils devaient s’inquiéter des paroles d’Aokiji. Bien sûr qu’ils devaient le faire. Mais tant que cela n’arrivait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand-chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer les choses tant que ces dernières ne se présentaient pas.

Les autres personnes du perchoir regardaient le spectacle avec amusement, même si la situation ne s’y prêtait pas réellement. C’était devenu un jeu de regarder son fils et le meilleur ami de Kuina flirter. Alors quand ils étaient tous sur le Merry, les morts en avaient le show complet.

« J’espère qu’elle ne fera pas de bêtise. » annonça Sanji, d’une voix qui disait qu’il pensait à voix haute. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il haussa les épaules à son tour sous le regard interrogateur de Zoro. « Elle pourrait vouloir fuir pour nous éviter des ennuis. »

Une main se serra contre son coeur. Elle savait que c’était la manière de penser de son enfant. D’un regard, elle vit une réaction similaire à la sienne chez Olivia. Et elle sût que Robin ferait de même si elle le devait.

Si les Vinsmoke retrouvaient Sanji un jour, il fuirait. Emmenant les problèmes avec lui, portant le poids de son nom et de sa famille sur le dos loin de ses camarades. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas faire autrement avec une famille scientifiquement modifiée et une armée plus grande qu’Alabasta.

« C’est débile. » lança le vert « Ça changera rien au fait qu’on aura des ennuis de toute manière, on est des pirates. On trouve les ennuis. On les _causes_ même, vu notre capitaine. »

Son rayon de soleil eut un léger ricanement. Mais elle savait que ça ne changeait pas sa façon de penser. Ni celle de Robin qui écoutait silencieusement la conversation, comme presque tous les soirs.

.

Bien entendu. Robin fit ce qu’elle avait à faire pour éviter à ses amis des ennuis bien plus gros qu’eux. Olivia disparu avec elle.

.

Il y avait tant de monde dans ce train, tant de perchoirs différents. Elle et Bankina se regardèrent, avant de regarder l’homme-poisson qui leur souriait de manière gênée. Mais ce n’était clairement pas ça le plus étrange dans tout ça.

Elle était heureuse de retrouver sa camarade bien sûr. Elle pouvait également voir Olivia sur un perchoir différent du leur, signifiant bien que sa fille ne se considérait plus comme une StrawHat contrairement à Usopp.

.

Bien sûr qu’ils avaient déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement mondial entier comme si ce n’était qu’un équipage de pacotille. Bien sûr qu’ils l’avaient fait, sous leurs hurlements effrayés à l’idée même de faire une telle chose. De toute manière, ils ne les entendaient pas.

Soraa ne savait pas si elle devait hurler sa joie face à ce geste ou être effrayée pour la suite de leurs aventures.

.

« Tu prends vraiment cette histoire à coeur. » avait fait remarquer Usopp, pendant que son fils et le vert essayaient tant bien que mal de rattraper leur retard en transportant leur camarade blessé.

Qui avait vu, au grand dam de la reine, que son enfant semblait bien plus touché par cette histoire que parce que simplement le CP9 retenait leur amie contre son gré. Bien sûr, c’était suffisant pour que chacun d’entre eux se mette en tête de vouloir la peau de leurs ennemis mais pas assez pour être aussi chamboulé que son rayon de soleil.

Non. Sanji prenait ça plus à coeur. Pas par son sens de la chevalerie ou parce qu’il était empathique. Parce qu’il avait peur qu’une chose similaire arrive à cause de son propre passé. A cause de ce qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à sauver et à protéger. Il avait peur. Il projetait.

Alors oui, il prenait cette histoire trop à coeur. Parce qu’elle le touchait de trop près.

Les yeux de ses deux camarades sur lui le firent déglutir et elle le regarda inventer une pirouette pour se sortir de cette situation. Sauf qu’elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de Zoro qu’il n’en croyait pas un mot.

Usopp leva les yeux au ciel à la réponse bien trop romanesque et galante. Et la discussion changea pour se demander comment ils allaient sortir de cette île de malheur.

Sans demander à son fils pourquoi il tremblait légèrement.

Elle voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras…

.

D’une guerre à une autre, elle voulait prendre ses deux enfants dans les bras. Leur dire que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien. Qu’ils pouvaient avoir droit à une vie, une vraie vie sans avoir la peur profondément ancrée en eux.

Mais que pouvait-elle réellement faire, si ce n’était regarder depuis son perchoir et espérer pour eux ?

.

Elle n’était pas partie longtemps, elle ne partait jamais longtemps de toute manière, mais c’était suffisant pour qu’elle arrive au moment où les enfants se jetèrent dans le vide comme si de rien n’était.

Elle hurla de la même force que chacun d’entre eux sur ce perchoir. Avant d’être coupée dans l’élan en voyant le Merry tenir difficilement sur les flots.

En concert, ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

.

Le toit de l’hôtel semblait être le point de rendez-vous de l’équipage quand celui-ci n’en pouvait plus d’être enfermé dans les chambres ou de fureter dans la ville d’eau. Elle pouvait comprendre. Après ce qu’ils avaient fait, il leur fallait du temps pour s’en remettre.

Le soleil se levait à peine sur WaterSeven et pourtant son fils était déjà sur ce toit, la clope au bec à regarder l’immensité de l’océan.

Pensait-il à ce qu’il s’était passé durant cet affrontement ? Pensait-il à ce que lui aurait fait à la place de Robin, si les Vinsmoke s’étaient présentés face à lui un beau matin ? Elle voulait tant pouvoir faire quelque chose, n’importe quoi. Juste pour lui dire qu’il n’était pas seul, qu’elle était là, qu’elle veillait sur lui. Qu’elle était fière de le voir sur les flots. Qu’elle était fière de l’homme qu’il devenait, fort et fier de ses valeurs.

Qu’elle se fichait de qui il pouvait bien aimer, femme ou homme. Que les initiales sur sa peau était juste à quelques pas et qu’il pouvait les saisir.

Le bruit de la porte l’arrêta dans ses propres pensées et elle vit Olivia avant de voir sa fille. Sanji salua la jeune femme avec un entrain qui sonnait presque faux, mais la brune eut la délicatesse de faire comme si elle n’avait rien vu.

Elle s’appuya sur le bord du toit à ses côtés, un léger sourire aux lèvres : « C’est magnifique. »

« Tout autant que toi ma princesse. » Elle ricana légèrement et il se mit à sourire. Son fils avait laissé tomber ses pensées sombres, c’était tout ce qui lui importait.

« Comment va-t-elle réellement ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même à Olivia, pendant que leurs enfants discutaient de ce qu’ils allaient faire dans la journée.

« Elle se remet doucement... » les yeux de la blanche étaient doux et posés sur le corps de sa propre enfant. « Je ne pourrai jamais remercier assez vos enfants pour ce qu’ils ont fait. Je suis incroyablement reconnaissante. »

« Je comprends le sentiment. » le regard de sa camarade se fit interrogateur et Soraa lui sourit doucement, presque désolée. « Mon fils a sa propre histoire et je suis heureuse qu’il soit là, ici, quelque part où il veut vraiment être. Je suis reconnaissante pour chaque personne qui l’ont mené jusqu’ici à ma place. »

« Et tu es désolée de ne pas avoir pu le faire toi-même. » finit l’archéologue en acquiesçant. Elle poussa un soupir en regardant à nouveau la brune qui riait légèrement à une idiotie de son propre fils. « Ma fille a vu tant de choses que j’aurais voulu qu’elle ne voit jamais. »

Elle comprenait. Oh oui elle comprenait. Mais son fils avait eu plus de bonheur que sa camarade, il avait vécu dans des endroits stables et joyeux après les deux enfers qu’il avait dû traverser. Il avait passé plus de temps heureux qu’il n’avait été malmené. Bien sûr, ça ne changeait rien aux mots de ses frères, aux mots de son père qui résonnaient toujours en elle comme ils résonnaient en lui.

Mais Robin avait vécu chaque enfer sans pause. Sans répit de bonheur ou de chaleur.

Faire un concours de celui qui avait la pire vie avant de rencontrer Luffy n’était pas une chose à faire dans cet équipage, c’était sûr...

« Yeah.. Moi aussi. » fit-elle en regardant son fils faire rire sa camarade à coups de grands gestes de mains en racontant elle ne savait quelle histoire.

.

**8**

Le Sunny était magnifique. Un poil énorme peut-être mais elle n’était pas assez connaisseuse en construction navale pour juger. Mais il était magnifique.

Son rayon de soleil avait été tel un gamin recevant un cadeau en voyant la cuisine immense. Et le frigo à cadenas. Elle avait ri à le voir en faire trop dans les remerciements mais elle savait qu’il était comme ça, bien trop reconnaissant pour ce qu’on lui offrait.

Il donnerait sa vie pour ses compagnons, elle le savait. Comme il la donnerait pour Zeff et les autres cuistot du Baratie toujours à l’autre bout du monde.

.

Les premières nuits sur le nouveau navire furent calmes. Son fils ne se réveillait pas en nage par des cauchemars. Il ne se réveillait pas horrifié et terrifié avant de se rendre compte que tout allait bien, ce n’était que des souvenirs lointains qui le hantaient encore.

Pourtant, cela arrivait qu’il se réveille. Ou plutôt qu’il ne s’endorme pas.

Il n’avait jamais fait d’insomnie, mais elle se doutait qu’il était toujours trop chamboulé par ce qui était arrivé pour pouvoir être réellement serein. Si le CP9 avait pu retrouver Robin après tant d’années, qui sait ce qui pouvait peut-être le chercher lui.

Elle voulait lui dire qu’il n’avait pas à s’en faire. Que Judge avait beau être devenu un monstre, il avait tout de même une parole. Une parole qu’il tiendrait.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors elle regarda son fils se lever et sortir de la chambre, pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient pris la mer. Et pour le plus grand plaisir des commères à ses côtés, même Tom qui venait à peine d’arriver réellement sur le perchoir, ce fût le soir où Zoro était de garde.

Est-ce que les autres lui avaient raconté toutes les petites interactions qu’il y avait eu entre les deux jeunes hommes pour qu’il puisse suivre comme si c’était un feuilleton ? Oui.

« Je me demande s’il le fait exprès. » lança-t-elle à voix haute, amusant ses camarades. Elle roula des yeux à certains commentaires un peu grivois de la part de Hiluluk, aux côtés de Bankina qui essayait vainement de boucher les oreilles de la plus jeune.

Elle avait dû voir bien pire que ce que le vieux fou à ses côtés pouvait bien dire…

Le sabreur mit une bonne dizaine de minutes à remarquer que quelqu’un d’autre été éveillé sur le bateau. Comparé au Merry, il était plus compliqué de se rendre compte que la cuisine était allumée, vu la hauteur du mât.

Donc bien sûr, personne ne fût étonné de voir le vert rentrer dans la tanière du blond dès qu’il s’était aperçu de la lumière. Heureusement, il ne se perdit pas trop en chemin, sous les soupirs ennuyés de Kuina.

« Bah cook on dort pas ? Trop occupé à échafauder des plans pour se faufiler chez les filles ? »

Elle entendit un claquement à répétitions se faire à ses côtés. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête pour savoir ce que c’était, parce qu’elle avait autant envie que la jeune fille assise sur ses jambes de se frapper le front de dépit.

Le regard de son fils en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait de cette blague. Mais il soupira simplement avant de montrer les sièges derrière le bar à son compagnon d’équipage qui ne pipa mot et s’installa rapidement.

« Est-ce que tu me vois échafauder des plans pour me faufiler dans vos couchettes ? » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Zoro s’étouffa avec le thé que venait de lui donner son enfant. Il sourit en voyant les rougeurs venir sur les joues du vert, se servant à son tour. « Donc non, je ne fais pas de plan pour l’un comme pour l’autre. Merci bien mais si je veux coucher je sais me débrouiller pour le faire. »

 _Oh oui…_ pensa-t-elle dans un soupir. Il savait définitivement se débrouiller pour ça. Il n’avait pas disparu une nuit à WaterSeven pour rien. Elle ne saurait dire si c’était heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle d’ailleurs…

« Comment ça se fait que tu es réveillé ? » demanda le sabreur, en changeant totalement de sujet. Soraa se demandait vraiment comment ces deux-là allaient pouvoir finir en couple comme ils le devaient être si son fils ne partageait jamais son histoire et si l’autre ne rentrait jamais dans le flirt du blond.

Un casse-tête les enfants, vraiment.

« J’ai des insomnies en ce moment. » répondit ce dernier en haussant des épaules, prenant une gorgée de son thé, toujours debout derrière le comptoir. Son regard se perdit quelques secondes à regarder ses camarades qui écoutaient bien sagement la discussion devant eux. Elle en rirait presque.

Zoro haussa un sourcil à cela : « L’histoire avec Robin te fait toujours gamberger ? »

« J’imagine oui. » Les yeux de son enfant ne regardait plus son camarade. Elle n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir, elle pouvait presque l’entendre à son ton. Après tout, Usopp l’avait dit. Il avait pris cette histoire bien trop à coeur pour que ça ne cache pas quelque chose.

Le brun avait peut-être avalé son mensonge parce qu’il l’avait créé sur des faits plausibles, mais il savait bien, elle savait bien, que le bretteur ne l’avait pas cru un seul instant.

« Si je pose la question, j’aurai une réponse ? »

C’était la première fois que Zoro franchissait la légèrement ligne qui s’était posée entre eux. Avec une simple question qui montrait la compréhension qu’il y avait eu jusque-là, le fait que son rayon de soleil ne voulait parler de lui.

Oh oui il disait des choses, il semblait ouvert à la discussion. Mais il refermait tant de choses qu’il ne savait pas comment faire pour ouvrir la porte du placard sans que tout s’écroule sur lui avant de l’engloutir.

Il n’en avait parlé qu’une fois, à son père et mentor, à Zeff. Et il avait craqué sans arriver à reprendre contenance. Il n’y avait aucune honte à avoir mais son fils en ressentait tout de même. Parce que les mots dans son crâne résonnait toujours comme s’il venait juste de les entendre.

« Non. » répondit-il dans un soupir.

Olivia lui lança un regard mais elle l’ignora. La blanche n’avait pas à en savoir plus qu’elle n’en avait déjà deviné en voyant son fils être si protecteur envers son amie durant les jours qui ont suivi leur retour à WaterSeven.

Il n’y avait des fois pas besoin de mots.

« Ok. » acquiesça-t-il en buvant. « On va aller sur quel type d’île tu penses ? »

.

Un squelette.

Un squelette parlant.

Un squelette parlant à leurs enfants. Qui semblaient presque n’en avoir rien à faire de l’étrangeté de la situation.

Elle en avait vu des choses dans sa vie et sur les mers. Elle en avait même créé certaines durant son temps en tant que Reine Germa. Mais là c’était trop pour elle.

Hiluluk hurlait à ses côtés de l’étrangeté de cette chose sous les rires de Tom et des questions d’Olivia. Kuina avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux, faisant doucement peur à Bankina qui ne savait comment calmer la jeune fille face à cette étrange rencontre.

Bellmère et elle se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de regarder le perchoir voisin, remplis de pirates qui semblaient bien trop heureux d’avoir croisé leurs enfants.

.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans tout ça. Le fait qu’ils venaient enfin de vaincre des ennemis puissants jusqu’à épuisement pour devoir tomber sur un être tout aussi puissant ou le fait que même au meilleur de leurs formes, ils n’auraient pas pu vaincre Kuma.

Parce qu’elle l’avait vu à l’œuvre une fois. Une seule et unique fois. C’était il y a bien longtemps maintenant mais les images étaient toujours imprimées derrière sa rétine.

Bien sûr que son fils et Zoro n’hésitèrent pas un instant avant de s’élancer. Bien sûr qu’ils ne firent presque rien à cet homme immense.

Ils ne pourraient pas le battre. Pas à leur niveau actuel.

La petite main de Kuina serra la sienne et elle ne put que faire de même en retour.

.

« Désolé, mais vous devrez vous trouver un nouveau cuistot. »

Bien sûr qu’il se sacrifiait à la place de Zoro. Il ne pouvait le laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait laisser mourir son âme-sœur. Soraa savait que son fils ferait tout pour son équipage et cet homme qui n’avait connaissance de rien.

Ses larmes coulaient déjà depuis un moment, silencieusement. Ses camarades n’étaient pas mieux qu’elle et Kuina était la seule à encore hurler pour qu’ils se battent. Pour qu’ils ne lâchent rien. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Et l’un deux allait possiblement mourir maintenant.

Son rayon de soleil se foutait de mourir si c’était pour ses amis, pour son âme-sœur. Il voulait juste les garder en vie, quitte à mourir à leur place. Quitte à sacrifier son rêve pour les leurs.

Un immense sentiment de soulagement la prit ainsi qu’un énorme poids dans sa poitrine quand Zoro décida de cogner son enfant pour le mettre KO. Elle ne devrait pas être heureuse de cela. Elle ne devrait pas. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien. Son fils allait vivre encore un peu.

Elle espérait juste que son âme-sœur serait toujours là une fois que Kuma en aurait fini avec lui.

.

De toutes ses forces, elle hurlait des encouragements que le sabreur ne pouvait entendre. De toutes ses forces, elle serrait Kuina contre elle avec Bankina pour qu’elle ne voit pas son meilleur ami secoué de douleur.

De toutes ses forces, elle espérait qu’il vive.

.

« Zoro est réveillé ! » hurla Chopper en revenant vers le Sunny.

Soraa poussa un soupir de soulagement et elle vit les épaules de son fils se détendre. D’un commun accord, tous étaient descendus de leur perchoir pour se permettre d’être auprès de leurs enfants. Kuina n’avait pas bougé du chevet de son ami et elle l’avait vu les rares fois où son enfant avait rendu visite au vert.

Au milieu de la nuit en général, quand le jeune renne lui permettait de prendre sa place pour veiller.

Il ne disait jamais rien. Elle non plus à vrai dire.

Elle restait auprès de Kuina, lui donnant un peu de réconfort physique quand la jeune lui permettait. Elle n’avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien lui dire Hiluluk, ou bien les autres qui venaient plus régulièrement, mais elle savait qu’elle n’avait pas à s’en faire. Ils prenaient tous soin d’elle comme ils pouvaient, de même qu’elle.

Bientôt, le Sunny ne fût qu’une cacophonie de pas et de cris de soulagement mêlés de joie.

Son fils serra fortement le comptoir de sa cuisine avant de sortir de celle-ci pour rejoindre ses compagnons, voyant son camarade médecin passer pour aller prendre de nouvelles affaires médicales dans l’infirmerie.

Zoro était réveillé. Un immense soulagement l’étreint elle aussi.

.

« Tu ne dois pas te lever Zoro ! »

Le petit médecin courut rapidement vers son patient qui se tenait au bord du lit avec difficulté. Elle pouvait le voir trembler. Pas de petits tremblements facile à cacher mais de vrais tremblements qui faisaient hurler Kuina. Elle et Chopper faisaient un très bon duo, si seulement le vert pouvait entendre son amie. Si seulement il écoutait son médecin.

Transformé rapidement dans sa forme semi-humaine, ce dernier repoussa son patient sur le lit de manière à ce qu’il soit allongé. Le vert grommela mais il ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire de toute manière, tout le monde disait à quel point ils étaient heureux de le voir réveillé. Qu’il était stupide de vouloir marcher si vite.

Sauf Robin et son rayon de soleil, qui étaient tous deux restés près de la porte, qui tenait par miracle comme le reste de la salle à vrai dire, en souriant légèrement.

Zoro regarda vaguement vers eux à un moment, pas assez longtemps pour que Soraa comprenne l’échange devant elle, avant que le petit renne ne lui explique sa condition. Et le blond partit de la pièce sans un mot. Au moins, son fils n’avait pas perdu son âme-sœur.

Tout allait bien.

.

Un coup d’œil vers sa prunelle lui permit de se dire que non. Pas _tout_ allait bien.

Les tenues de combats prenaient de plus en plus formes. Sa fille aussi. Elle était une magnifique jeune femme maintenant. Elle pouvait voir le sang également, perdu sur le corps blanc de son enfant qui venait de rentrer au royaume.

Soraa voulait tant la prendre dans ses bras.

.

Quand elle revint vers son fils, c’était l’heure du repas.

Et la petite bande était visiblement partie manger en laissant le sabreur sous la surveillance de son enfant. Le connaissant, il avait dû manger rapidement avant d’annoncer le dîner pour permettre à Chopper une pause bien méritée ne serait-ce que le temps de manger.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que son fils ne prenne la parole, d’une voix étrange, une voix blessée et à la fois douce.

« J'ai cru que t'étais mort. »

Il eut un silence entre eux avant que Zoro ne murmure : « Presque. »

Kuina commença à pleurer une nouvelle fois et elle la prit rapidement dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout allait bien, que son ami allait bien, qu’il se remettrait vite de ses blessures et qu’ils reprendraient leurs aventures rapidement.

« Je - »

« Non c’est bon. Ne t’excuse pas, ne dis rien. » coupa Sanji, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu’il se penchait au-dessus du vert qui regardait son camarade dans les yeux sans ciller. « Tu es stupide mais tu vas pas me dire que tu ne le referas plus, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es désolé. On ne se ment pas et on ne promet pas des choses qu’on ne tiendra pas. »

« Ok. » acquiesça Zoro, sous le regard mouillé mais plein d’étoiles de Kuina. Ils étaient si proches, une petite poussée, un petit élan..

Elles ne hurlèrent pas du tout de joie quand son rayon de soleil se pencha pour combler l’espace qui restait entre leurs lèvres.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais elles ne pouvaient s’empêcher de sourire. Pourtant, elle voyait à quel point son fils était secoué par cet échange. Elle voyait les légers tremblements de ses mains. Ces dernières se posèrent sur les joues du sabreur, qui restait presque tétanisé à regarder le blond.

« Vas-tu manger ? » demanda son fils, la faisant presque rire par l’absurdité de la question.

« Je mangerai. » la voix de Zoro était presque douce, comme s’il savait que sa réponse voulait tout dire pour l’homme au-dessus de lui.

« Bien. »

Le sabreur regarda son enfant partir et elle fût obligée de le suivre. Ils croisèrent Chopper en chemin et elle eut juste le temps de l’entendre demander au sabreur si les deux hommes se battaient une nouvelle fois avant de ne plus être à portée de voix. Elle se demandait si son fils allait enfin se déclarer à son âme-sœur, quitte à lui expliquer le pourquoi de la rature sur sa peau marquée.

.

Aucun des deux hommes ne reparlèrent de ce baiser.

Évidemment.

Les soupirs sur le perchoir étaient nombreux à chaque fois que son fils et le sabreur finissaient seuls dans une pièce pour discuter de tout sauf cela. Kuina et elle se regardaient souvent en se demandant si elles ne l’avaient pas rêvé.

Pourtant, elle pouvait voir les regards que les garçons faisaient tout pour ne pas échanger. Les regards à la dérobée qui commençaient quand l’un venait d’éviter de se faire prendre à fixer trop longtemps la silhouette de l’autre. Elle n’était pas la seule. Bien sûr ses compagnons l’avaient remarqué mais également certains membres même de l’équipage.

Comme Robin ou Usopp, par exemple.

Mais ce n’était pas pour aujourd’hui visiblement. Et Soraa désespérait à imaginer son fils heureux et pleinement amoureux un jour. A ne pas se couper d’un bonheur à portée de main à cause d’un stupide nom trop lourd à porter.

Durant ces instants, elle sentait la vieille rage et haine qui l’accompagnait depuis sa mort remonter de plein fouet.

Et les visites impromptues à son mari ne l’aidait pas à calmer ce sentiment bouillant en elle.

.

Tout s’était passé si vite.

Ils n’avaient rien compris. Ils s’étaient regardé sans savoir ce qu’ils pourraient faire, sans savoir ce qu’ils voyaient à l’instant. Entre l’enlèvement de Camie, la Marine et l’Amiral de lumière, c’était allé trop vite. Le carnage sous leurs yeux ébahis. Personne de comprit ce qu’il se passait.

Et Kuina disparut.

Bankina hurla à la fois pour la disparition de la jeune fille que pour le spectacle sous leurs yeux. Soraa ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle était tétanisée.

Kuma.

Kuma avait envoyé Zoro à l’autre bout du monde. D’un coup d’un seul. Devant les yeux de leurs enfants. Devant les yeux de son enfant. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n’avait pas pu l’empêcher comme elle ne pouvait pas protéger son fils de la suite.

Parce que l’homme aux coussinets ne s’arrêterait pas là. Oh non. Il avait une mission et il la mènerait à bien. Alors les anciens camarades de Brook disparurent avec lui.

Bankina disparut avec Usopp.

Elle eut à peine le temps de regarder Bellmère avant de disparaître à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi -  
> Défis de Sarah et Voirloup n°38 - Placer le dialogue "J'ai crû que t'étais mort." "Presque."  
> \+ ACTION 2 : Devenir ami avec son rival  
> \+ foire baiser 71 : Un baiser doux Contrainte : l'un des deux personnages est blessé(e)  
> \+ Défi Couple 187 : Zoro x Sanji  
> \+ foire au perso Soraa Vinsmoke  
> \+ SlowBurn ZoSan
> 
> La scène post Thriller Barck c'est inspiré du Doujinshi Momento Mori (https://myreadingmanga.info/akatsuki-hisagi-momento-mori-one-piece-dj-eng/?__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=0f0bd21cf34cf405a7522146d510d5db56e5b04f-1603539545-0-ARQXtllIW9M1emrGGwJIudXiKU-0SkFxyRkdaPF_x12v2VZ0cvSfV_AQbCYZM1eHu5Vr2JXJYyITcfyKlqDUekitu4VRzdC6Jhp62FTa45pGISUi2TjbYVAKlKBrig0ypTKEVAp9FSQApYgJgvcnSF5gKvHkYKzha2WwtOCS2wyY2PXLqmPU6XjtngqKJKyUFmgb7GTlo-gupAlG_b6WNDw9HEMFDiqyaY5eKjEViF-E3mVs9QVWRvoRIATaYoVzc3EKFmzpOVLzBSDNSyzfiHZBbe8laz9J-x-3orke6Bs7fUOBgf6rDjEByEJt8ZumzyXg8OdiSS_bf827F9VPMbs)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alors j'avoue avoir un peu peur avec ce chap paske je vais sur un truc que je maîtrise pas

**9**

Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire au visage de son fils. Il n’avait rien contre les Okamas, ça serait bien hypocrite de sa part vu qu’il aimait autant les hommes que les femmes mais il était vrai que c’était assez étrange de tomber sur un royaume entièrement composé de ces hommes.

Mais c’était un pays entièrement libre, bien plus libre que d’autres sur bien des aspects.

Bon. Ca semblait aussi fermé sur quelques autres vu qu’ils voulaient tous forcer son fils à porter une robe. Pas qu’elle en ait quelque chose à faire de la manière dont son fils s’habillait. Pendant toutes ses années en mer, elle s’était toujours habillée de manière très masculine pour se fondre dans la masse de son équipage.

Les femmes pirates étaient certes nombreuses mais ça ne plaisait pas forcément à tous les équipages. Encore, la génération de son enfant semblait être plus ouverte à cet état de fait mais la sienne ? Cela avait été compliqué pour bien des femmes. C’était difficile pour les femmes d’arriver ne serait-ce qu’à intégrer qu’un équipage qui voulait bien d’elles.

Ce n’était pas pour rien que les grands noms de la piraterie dans les histoires étaient principalement masculins.

Moh… Son fils portait bien le rose. Ça allait bien avec son teint.

 _Comme sa sœur_ pensa-t-elle tristement.

.

Le frère de Luffy était mort.

Et le garçon au chapeau de paille laissait un message à ses hommes pour prendre une pause le temps d’elle ne savait quoi. Elle se doutait que ce n’était pas une pause au sens propre du terme. Mais elle ne savait pas si son fils supporterait d’être sur Momoroi Island durant le temps demandé.

Elle le regarda foncer droit vers son premier adversaire sans se préoccuper du fait que les talons pouvaient ne pas être la meilleure chose pour courir dans le sable.

Elle rit légèrement à ça.

.

« Je ne suis pas une femme. Je ne suis pas une femme. »

Les murmures de son rayon de soleil lui brisait le coeur. Ses mains étaient blanches à force de serrer le lavabo si fortement, le faisant craquer à chaque fois qu’il y mettait un peu plus de force. Elle voyait bien qu’il luttait contre ce que les hommes dehors voulaient lui apprendre, outre les techniques de combat et de cuisines. Le fait d’être soi-même.

Elle le voyait essayer de se convaincre qu’il n’était pas lui-même. Ou elle-même. Elle ne savait plus non plus à vrai dire.

Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’était qu’elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Se fichant bien de ce que les Hommes pouvaient dire, qu’ils soient à l’extérieur de cette maison, de cette île ou sur des perchoirs autour d’elle.

Sauf qu’elle ne pouvait que le regarder et espérer qu’il sache qu’elle n’en avait rien à faire. Qu’elle l’aimait de toute manière.

.

Reiju se tenait au milieu de la salle d’entraînement, seule. Elle était magnifique.

Elle ne lui ressemblait pas réellement. Sa prunelle avait plus de courbes qu’elle, plus de grâce dans ses gestes meurtriers. Plus de force. Beaucoup plus de force. Elle était féroce et sans pitié. Elle était dure et sans merci.

Pourtant elle pouvait déceler cette douceur que sa fille avait toujours eu en elle. Cette candeur qui n’avait pas réellement disparu malgré les massacres et les assassinats. Cette innocence presque disparue.

Quand les avis de recherches de leurs enfants furent divulgués, Bellmère et elle s’étaient lancées un regard plein de compréhension. CatBurglar Nami. Vinsmoke Reiju. Leurs filles étaient possiblement liées et Soraa ne savait si elle était heureuse ou non à cette idée.

Bien sûr, elle voulait le bonheur de son enfant. Elle voulait que la magnifique femme qu’était devenue sa fille puisse rencontrer son âme-sœur et s’enfuir des Germas sans penser au lendemain. Mais elle avait peur de cette rencontre. Parce que ça voulait dire que son rayon de soleil devait faire face à sa famille, ne serait-ce qu’une partie.

Et elle savait que c’était bien trop pour lui, encore aujourd’hui. Ca le serait sûrement toujours.

Et elle savait que ça voulait dire, ce qu’il devait à Zoro. Lui expliquer tout.

Son fils n’était pas prêt à ça. Elle n’était pas sûre qu’il le soit un jour.

.

« Il n’y a pas de honte à être une femme Candy-boy. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser d’Ivankov. La Reine Germa l’avait vaguement connu durant son temps de pirate. Très vaguement. Le fait que le second des Révolutionnaires soit là, devant son enfant, c’était une chose qu’elle n’aurait jamais imaginé. Mais depuis qu’il suivait son capitaine, elle avait vu beaucoup de choses qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru voir.

« Je n’ai jamais dit ça. » répondit son rayon de soleil les dents serrées. Autant par frustration parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à toucher réellement son adversaire que par la conversation. Elle ne savait pas si c’était vraiment une bonne idée d’asticoter son enfant sur son genre alors qu’ils étaient en plein combat mais ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait dire quoi que ce soit.

« Il n’y a pas de honte à être un homme. » elle vit clairement son fils lever les yeux au ciel avant d’essayer d’enfoncer son talon dans le visage de l’homme aux hormones. Sauf que ce dernier l’attrapa avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle n’était pas réellement étonnée. Son enfant était bien trop énervé pour ne pas donner des coups téléphonés. Trop perturbé par ce royaume. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Un an qu’il ne savait plus. C’était bien trop.

« Il n’y pas de honte à être les deux. Ou aucun. »

Sanji se rattrapa comme il put sur les mains pour éviter la chute en plein sur la nuque. Il s’assit et resta là. Sans bouger si ce n’était pour s’offrir une cigarette. La Reine des Okamas s’assit à ses côtés. Et elle fit de même, qu’importe que personne ne pouvait la voir ou sentir sa présence.

« Tu sais Candy-boy, je sais qui tu es. » s’amusa Ivankov. Ses yeux bleus se relevèrent vers lui alors que son enfant se tendait contre elle. « Ce genre de sourcil, je les ai déjà vu. Ce n’est pas la Marine qui m’a attrapée après tout. »

« Je ne suis pas - »

« Je sais. » le coupa l’autre homme, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Je me doute bien. Sinon tu aurais peut-être été celui qui m’a capturé. »

Il eut un silence durant lequel son enfant mâchonnait le filtre de sa cigarette. Elle voulait tant qu’Ivankov n’ait jamais ouvert son clapet. Elle voulait tant protéger le blond de tout ce qui se rapprochait trop près de leur royaume. De son royaume. Mais elle ne pouvait rien.

« Je ne sais peut-être plus ce que je suis. » grogna Sanji « Mais je ne suis pas un Vinsmoke. Je ne le serai jamais. »

Le violet eut un immense sourire à cette réponse. Il se releva et tendit sa main au cuisinier qui semblait étonné de cette offre.

« Et bien, Candy, nous allons devoir découvrir ce que tu es. »

.

La jupe droite lui allait bien.

Elle ne pouvait contredire ça. Elle était belle, qu’importe ce qu’elle portait de toute manière. Son enfant était magnifique et le sourire qu’elle avait sur les lèvres alors que ses compagnons lui disait à quel point cela lui allait bien était tout ce que Soraa voulait.

Elle voulait que son rayon de soleil se sente lui-même, qu’importe que ce soit en femme ou en homme ou bien les deux.

.

« Et bien Candy, tu sembles avoir appris toutes nos recettes, je suis fortement étonnée par ta fougue et ta réussite. »

Les Okamas autour d’eux étaient en quelque sorte scindés en deux, il y avait ceux qui étaient extrêmement fiers de son fils parce qu’il ne lui avait fallu qu’un an et demi pour réussir le défi de leur Reine, tandis que de l’autre ils y avaient ceux qui trouvaient qu’il ne méritait pas réellement ces honneurs. Elle ne savait pas trop réellement pourquoi il y avait toujours eu une défiance de la part de certains envers son enfant, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait été mauvais envers eux.

Mais certains n’aimaient simplement pas sa présence sur l’île, sans qu’elle ne sache pourquoi.

Au moins, elles ne cherchaient pas à l’emmerder, c’est tout ce que Soraa voulait. Ainsi que le sourire fier de son garçon derrière la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Et tu t’es également trouvé. » sourit doucement Ivankov, presque de manière maternelle. « Que pouvons-nous donc demander de plus mes trésors ? Rien. Rien du tout. Tu n’as plus qu’à parfaire tes nouvelles recettes durant les six mois qu’il te reste avant de retrouver ton équipage. »

« Merci Iva’. Pour tout. » répondit-il, un tendre sourire aux lèvres. Ce n’était plus l’enfer sur terre quand on s’y était accoutumé. Ce royaume lui manquerait, à elle comme à lui.

« Voyons Candy ne me remercie pas tu vas me faire pleurer ! » Elle ne rit pas du tout des premières larmes de la Reine face à elle, son fils ne fit pas de même qu’elle.

.

**10**

Les six mois furent longs pour elle comme pour son enfant. Elle le regardait trépigner d’impatience chaque jour un peu plus, à chaque fois qu’il regardait le calendrier qui peu à peu le rapprochait de la date fatidique. Elle voyait son rayon de soleil se sentir toujours plus confiant envers lui-même et son alternance de genre, sans avoir quelque chose à faire des regards des autres quand ils allaient visiter les îles voisines.

Il était celui qui en recevait le moins dans cette joyeuse bande de folle, comme elles le disaient, mais il avait tout de même reçu des insultes et des regards noirs. Mais il avait balayé ça du revers de la main comme si ce n’était qu’une poussière et Soraa ne pouvait qu’être fière de son bébé devenu adulte.

Parce que pour l’être devenu, il l’était devenu. Ses épaules s’étaient musclées et étaient bien plus carrées à présents. Ses jambes s’étaient endurcies et musclées. Ses bras de même. Une légère barbe trônait maintenant sur son menton, qu’il se sente il ou elle, et ses costumes étaient enfin remplis convenablement par son corps d’adulte.

Il n’avait plus l’air d’un enfant voulant se rendre plus grand. Il était grand. Il était fort.

Soraa ne pouvait être plus fière que le jour où il partit de Momoroi Island pour rejoindre Sabaody.

.

Personne, à part peut-être Nami et Robin, n’avait une réelle estimation de la date à laquelle ils avaient été séparés, alors Sanji avait prévenu que ce n’était pas grave s’ils prenaient leur temps pour arriver. Il fallait juste qu’il arrive, ce n’était pas comme si le Sunny partirait si un membre manquait. Puis il s’amusait du fait que certains avaient trop de mal à se diriger pour de toute façon arriver à l’heure prévue donc avoir un jour ou deux de retard n’était pas un véritable problème.

Soraa avait très bien compris les allusions envers Luffy ou encore Zoro. Oh elle avait si hâte de revoir les autres. Que ce soit les compagnons de son rayon de soleil ou les siens. Mais elle savait que son enfant redoutait un peu ces retrouvailles.

Ca faisait deux ans qu’il n’avait pas vu son âme-sœur et il, elle, avait bien changé entre temps. Il devait se poser un tas de questions sur l’acceptation de ce dernier, même s’il n’avait jamais rien dit sur ses propres marques, ces deux petites lettres sur son aine.

Ces lettres noires qu’il touchait toujours en les voyant dans le miroir. Comme un rappel du fait que l’autre n’était pas si loin, après tout.

.

Elle était arrivée sixième et, même Soraa avait du mal à le croire, Zoro était arrivé premier. Les miracles, ceux avec un grand M majuscule étaient visiblement réels. Sa fille partie rapidement du bar de l’arnaque pour aller faire un tour sur le Sunny, autant pour y voir son camarade cyborg que pour pouvoir se faire une liste de courses.

Tom n’était pas forcément celui avec qui elle avait le plus de lien mais elle fût si heureuse d’entendre son rire qu’elle en oublia la peur que son enfant pouvait avoir à l’instant. Elle s’en rendit bien rapidement compte vu que Sanji s’était arrêtée près des arbres mangroves, à regarder le petit lion de là.

Elle n’était pas très féminine aujourd’hui. Elle avait eu peur de trop choquer ses camarades en venant en jupe ou de manière plus féminine. Mais elle n’avait pas pu se résoudre à ne pas porter les talons qu’Ivankov lui avait offert pour son départ.

Mais c’était déjà suffisamment voyant pour des gens qui le connaissaient depuis un moment.

La Reine Germa voulait tant lui dire que tout irait bien, que ça ne le changeait pas de qui elle était avant et que ses amis s’en ficheraient éperdument. Oui certains poseraient des questions mais ils l’accepteraient tout de même. Parce que sa personnalité était toujours la même.

Sanji poussa un long soupir et se reprit sa marche.

.

Franky avait été étonnant compréhensif et l’avait tout de suite appelé sister à la place de bro. Bien sûr, elles savaient toutes deux qu’il poserait des questions un peu plus tard, Soraa pouvait le deviner à sa tête et elle savait que son enfant pouvait faire de même. Tom rit à l’annonce comme il riait à tout et il était heureux de la voir. Elle l’était aussi.

Ca faisait du bien de revoir des visages familiers et qu’elle avait côtoyé pendant les aventures folles de son rayon de soleil.

Mais elles ne restèrent pas longtemps. Les histoires et les pourquoisseront racontés et posés quand ils prendraient la mer, pour le moment il fallait faire en sorte que tout soit prêt pour ce moment.

Donc elle avait suivi sa fille dans les rues marchandes de Sabaody pour faire le plein. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à revoir Kuina. Bon les cris du pêcheur non loin de la jeune fille non plus à vrai dire.

« Soraaaaaa ! » elle avait l’impression que c’était hier la dernière fois qu’elle avait pu prendre la jeune brune dans ses bras. Pourtant ça faisait deux ans maintenant. Mais où était le sabreur si la bretteuse était là ?

Toutes deux retournèrent à la cacophonie venant de l’océan. Et, aussi surprenant que cette scène était, la reine scientifique ne fût pas étonnée de voir Zoro ressortir de l’eau, rangeant son sabre et déclarant qu’il s’était trompé de bateau.

Ouais. Les miracles avec un grand M ne pouvaient pas se faire plusieurs fois dans un temps si proche.

.

Kuina et elle regardèrent leurs enfants se prendre la tête comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés. Elles se lancèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel et sourire. Aucun des deux n’avait changé c’était sûr. Leurs visages étaient si proches dans la colère et le défi qu’elle n’aurait qu’à pousser son enfant pour qu’elle fasse une chose qu’elle espérait si fort pouvoir faire sans conséquence aucune.

Bien sûr, ça n’arriva pas. Et elles soupirèrent en choeur quand les deux brisèrent leur échange pour reprendre contenance et une posture plus éloignée.

« T’es plus grand que moi ou je rêve sourcil ? » fit le sabreur avec une fausse colère. Sa fille roula des yeux avant de souffler sa fumée pour répondre.

« Déjà c’est plus _grande_ marimo. Et oui, je porte des talons stupide aveugle. Perdre un œil t’as tant niqué la vision que ça ? On va devoir te couvrir ? »

Les sourcils du vert se levèrent avant qu’il ne hausse les épaules. Soraa ne s’était pas attendue à une autre réaction venant de lui à vrai dire, il avait trop de flegme pour avoir quelque chose à faire du changement de genre de son enfant.

« J’vois suffisamment pour voir que sans t’es plus _petite_ que moi. » sourit-il amusé. Sanji ouvrit la bouche plusieurs secondes mais Zoro reprit. « Aller on va faire tes courses, pour ça que t’es là non ? »

Il ne pouvait le voir vu qu’il avait rapidement dépassé son rayon de soleil mais cette dernière rougissait légèrement. Elle sourit à cela. Le fait que le sabreur accepte si facilement le changement était une bonne chose. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il prenne le pli tout de suite. Elle avait tout vu et avait eu du mal à faire les concordances correctement dans un premier temps.

Mais ça, c’était bon signe.

Par contre...

« P’tain marimo, pas par-là bon dieu ! »

.

Elle souriait en écoutant Kuina raconter ce qu’il s’était passé du côté de son meilleur ami durant ces deux ans pendant que leurs proches faisaient les courses. Enfin, sa fille faisait les courses pendant que le vert servait à moitié de mule et à moitié de GPS contradictoire. C’était simple à utiliser, il suffisait d’aller partout sauf vers là où il allait.

Mais elle voyait bien le regard de ce dernier sur sa fille. Comme s’il voulait dire quelque chose sans réellement oser le faire. Soraa ne savait pas vraiment le pourquoi de cette sorte de gêne mais elle espérait que ce n’était pas en relation avec le genre de son enfant. Sanji n’était pas très chatouilleuse au niveau des questions, certaines de ses conquêtes durant ces deux ans avaient pu lui demander bien des choses sans qu’elle se sente vexée, mais venant de Zoro ça serait différent.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de se rapprocher de son rayon de soleil, qui était occupée à faire le tri de ses fruits.

« On peut parler n’est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix quelque peu suspicieuse. La blonde fronça des sourcils mais se retourna pas pour répondre.

« Depuis quand tu poses la question marimo ? » son ton était joueur mais elle savait que ce n’était que pour masquer la légère anxiété. « Balance, qu’est-ce qui a ? »

« On doit parler de Thriller Barck. » la cuisinière se tourna vers son camarade avec un air perplexe, ce qui fit rougir le sabreur qui dû toussoter pour reprendre contenance. « Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. »

« Non je vois - » Oh.

OH.

Soraa savait de quoi Zoro voulait parler. Kuina aussi au vu de son air totalement euphorique.

« Perona et lui ont beaucoup parlé de ça ces derniers jours. Je suis si fière qu’il parle ! » déclara-t-elle pendant que leurs proches étaient toujours dans un silence gênant.

C’était mal parti. Non pas qu’elle s’attendait à une bonne fin pour cette histoire de toute manière. Sa fille avait sa façon de voir les choses et les années chez les Okamas n’avaient pas changé ça. Elle ne se ferait pas connaître sous son vrai nom. Qu’importe que ça doive la séparer de son âme-sœur. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler des Vinsmoke, de quelque manière que ce soit. Même d’une simple lettre rayée sur la peau halée qu’elle avait face à elle.

« Cook ? »

La jeune blonde sembla reprendre ses esprits et elle fit comme si de rien n’était, continuant à piocher dans les fruits de l’étale devant elle, faisant un vague geste de main pour dire qu’elle allait bien.

« Pourquoi tu veux en parler ? » questionna-t-elle « Je pensais qu’on en reparlerait pas, vu comme on l’a jamais fait avant. »

« Parce que je veux savoir pourquoi tu l’as fait. Et si, même si tu veux pas nous dire ton nom, tu es le S sur ma putain de cuisse. »

La reine scientifique voulait tant prendre son rayon de soleil dans les bras. Parce que cette dernière s’était tendue et serrait un peu trop fort le fruit dans sa main.

« Sanji ? » c’était la première fois, du moins dans ses souvenirs, que Zoro prononçait le nom de son enfant. Bien entendu, il fallait que ce soit maintenant. Elle voulait tant prendre sa fille dans ses bras…

« L’autre lettre est un V c’est ça ? » son compagnon acquiesça, quand bien même elle ne le regardait même pas. L’information était restée trop longtemps à tourner dans son esprit pour qu’elle ne s’en rappelle pas. « C’est pas mon nom. »

Kuina lui lança un regard perdu. Et Soraa ne pouvait rien dire pour excuser le mensonge de son enfant. Parce que s’en était un. Un énorme.

Dont bien sûr, elle pouvait le dire aux sourcils froncés du sabreur, ce dernier ne croyait pas un mot.

« Alors pourquoi m’avoir embrassé ? »

Sanji n’avait aucune excuse, elle le savait en la voyant payer ses courses en souriant à la jeune femme qui tenait la boutique. Zoro l’appela plusieurs fois tout en la suivant avant d’en avoir simplement marre, l’attrapant pour qu’ils se fassent face.

« Pourquoi ? » redemanda-t-il. « Réponds moi. »

« Parce que - » Trouver un mensonge, n’importe quoi à ce moment, était compliqué. Ils étaient si proches que Soraa pourrait se glisser entre eux seulement parce qu’elle n’était pas physiquement présente. « Parce que je t’apprécie, qu’importe que tu sois mon âme-sœur ou non. Et je supportais pas te voir comme ça. C’est juste arrivé ok ? Ne te prends pas la tête avec. »

Est-ce que les rougeurs sur les joues de la blonde voulait tout dire ? Est-ce que la manière dont elle mâchonnait sa cigarette signifiait tout ? Le sabreur n’avait même pas besoin d’entendre les mots sortir de la bouche de la cheffe, tout son corps la pointait comme menteuse.

Pourtant Zoro recula avant de soupirer. Et d’acquiescer : « Ok. »

« Ca n’arrivera plus. » continua Sanji. Et le coeur de Soraa se brisa.

Kuina la harcela de questions auxquelles elle se refusait de répondre. Ce n’était pas à elle d’en parler. Et son enfant avait fait le choix de ne jamais en parler.

Alors elle respecterait. Même si elle n’aimait pas ce choix, elle le respecterait.

.

Luffy était, comme à son habitude, un sacré fauteur de trouble. Cela n’avait visiblement pas changé en deux ans. En même temps, s’il y a bien quelqu’un qui ne changerait pas c’était bien lui.

Soraa et Kuina furent surprises de le voir accompagné d’un perchoir. Perchoir qui se mêla au leur en un rien de temps. Puis cela la percuta. Les deux ans d’absences des StrawHat avaient été après la mort de quelqu’un d’important pour leur capitaine. Son frère aîné. Portgas D. Ace.

Ce jeune homme leur offrit un sourire resplendissant.

.

« La mère de Sanji et la meilleure amie de Zoro donc. » Sous eux, leurs proches se battaient comme ils en avaient l’habitude, alors qu’ils devaient tout faire pour retourner au Sunny. Ils ne changeraient jamais tous les trois. « J’avoue que je n’aurais pas pensé vous voir avant un moment haha. »

Kuina rit avec lui mais elle ne put offrir qu’un sourire gêné. Il était mort trop jeune.

Tout ça à cause d’un simple nom qui lui collait à la peau.

Elle aurait voulu ricaner à cela, se rendant compte que c’était également ce qui retenait son enfant de vivre son amour au grand jour. Ce qui avait retenu des années Robin d’avoir une véritable vie. Elle aurait tant voulu offrir à ces jeunes une raison de se libérer de ces chaînes imaginaires.

Pourtant, elle savait que sa fille n’en écouterait pas un mot, même si elle pouvait l’entendre.

.

Reformer un seul et même perchoir avec tous ses compagnons, elle l’avait attendu depuis deux ans maintenant. Ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras, faisant une scène similaire à leurs enfants sous eux. Enfin, si on oubliait sa fille et son saignement de nez.

Dieu qu’elle trouvait ça ironique. Elle était devenue une femme et pourtant en revoir une lui faisait perdre son sang-froid.

Heureusement que ça ne dura pas. Parce que ça deviendrait gênant.

« C’est si bon de vous revoir. » dit-elle avec le sourire. Bellmère passa un bras sur ses épaules tandis que Bankina pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

« On est heureux aussi. » déclara Hiluluk, sourire aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi -  
>  Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°146 - Ecrire sur un perso genderfluid  
> \+ copc écrire un genderfluid!Sanji   
> \+ Foire aux perso Soraa Vinsmoke   
> \+ SlowBurn ZoSan   
> \+ Foire aux duos 92 Ivankov & Sanji   
> \+ défi pour soi-même Genderfluid!Sanji


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par le modèle utilisé un peu plus bas pour les vêtements de Sanji (sans cheveux longs dans cette fic) tada : https://twitter.com/_Patapipe/status/1322234616246378498

**11**

L’océan était une merveille. Il l’avait toujours été. Mais de ce point de vue ? De l’intérieur même de cette eau à perte de vue ? C’était grandiose. Elle n’était jamais passée par cette route pour voyager entre les deux parties du monde. En tant que Reine, elle avait toujours emprunté Marie-Joie. En tant que pirate, elle n’avait jamais bougé de sa mer, de son océan natal.

Sa fille était allongée à même la pelouse du Sunny et regardait les nombreuses espèces de poissons passer autour et par-dessus la bulle du navire. Des fois, Chopper lui demandait de quelle espèce était tel ou tel poisson et elle répondait avec un sourire doux aux lèvres.

« Bon. » lança Ace, la sortant de sa contemplation et arrêtant les discussions sur le perchoir. « Mon petit-frère est entre de bonnes mains. Je me fais pas de soucis pour lui. Je reviendrai le voir d’ici peu. »

« Tu t’en vas ? » demanda Olivia. « Pourquoi ? »

« J’ai d’autres personnes à voir, à encourager. Maintenant que mon crétin de frangin est avec vos proches je n’ai plus de soucis à me faire. » sourit-il « Puis j’ai mon mari à voir après tout. »

« Ton mari ? » l’étonnement dans la voix de Bellmère faisait écho au sien. L’homme de feu rit légèrement.

« Mon âme-sœur plutôt. » le sourire doux qu’il abordait devenait mélancolique. Soraa toucha les initiales sur son annulaire par réflexe. « Je me demande s’il pourra me voir tient, vu que techniquement il meurt et renaît de ses cendres. »

Hein ? Ils se regardèrent tous sans réellement comprendre.

« Vous me raconterez les aventures de mon p’tit frère quand je reviendrai hein ? » Ils acquiescèrent en coeur avant de le voir disparaître.

Il eut un moment de silence avant que Tom ne demande : « Quelqu’un a compris de qui il parlait ? »

.

Bien sûr, Franky s’était installé près de sa fille à un moment pour lui poser des questions. Le cyborg semblait gêné de cela et Sanji roula des yeux à cette attitude. Elle n’avait pas changé durant ces deux dernières années, il n’avait pas à être angoissé de lui parler ou à lui poser des questions. Elle ne se vexerait pas, sauf si bien sûr ça allait trop loin.

Son petit speech, toujours allongée dans l’herbe avec Chopper à ses côtés, ramena d’autres membres autour d’eux et elle se retrouva bien vite le centre d’attention. Elle savait que sa fille n’aimait pas ça mais cela la fit doucement sourire.

Hiluluk par contre… Elle poussa un soupir.

« Mais c’est contre-nature. » disait-il pour la elle ne savait plus combien de fois sous les yeux saoulés des autres.

« Parce qu’un gamin élastique, un cyborg, un squelette parlant et un renne humain c’est plus naturel peut-être ? » fit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle le vit devenir rouge de colère afin de répondre mais elle lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied en prenant son air royal. « Tu as élevé un renne Hiluluk. Un renne qui a mangé un fruit du démon. N’oses pas dire que mon enfant est contre-nature quand le tien est au même niveau. »

« Soraa tu vas un peu loin.. » lança Bankina, gênée par cette dispute.

« Non. » répondit-elle. « Il veut jouer aux hypocrites ? Très bien. Mais je ne veux rien entendre. S’il redit une nouvelle fois que _ma fille_ est une erreur, je jure que je le tue une seconde fois. »

« Tu peux pas me dire que c’est normal ! » hurla Hiluluk. « Voyons Soraa tu sais très bien qu- »

« Parce que devoir cacher qui on est ça l’est ?! » enchérit-elle, la voix tremblante de colère. Elle regarda son camarade ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu’il ne dise mot. « Mon enfant se cache depuis toujours. Je ne peux que lui laisser la joie d’être lui-même. N’est-ce pas mon rôle de mère ? L’aimer qu’importe qui elle aime, elle est ? »

Bellmère et Olivia posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules et elle se rendit compte qu’elle tremblait de fureur. Cela faisait si longtemps que ce n’était pas arrivé. Dieu la dernière fois cela avait été contre son mari…

« Je suis désolé Soraa. Je ne dirai plus rien. » elle regarda à nouveau son camarade scientifique, il ne paraissait pas heureux mais il grimaçait. « Tu as raison, notre rôle de parent est d’être là qu’importe ce que nos enfants sont. Je ne trouve pas ça… Je n’aime pas ça. » se reprit-il. « Mais je ne dirai plus rien. »

« Merci... » soupira-t-elle.

Elle laissa un regard à sa fille qui riait au milieu de ses amis. Visiblement, les questions s’étaient bien passées. Ils comprenaient. Ils acceptaient. Elle eut un immense sentiment de soulagement passer dans son corps et elle était sûre que sa fille avait le même.

.

« Mais du coup » commença Luffy alors que sa fille commençait les préparations pour le repas de midi. « Tu étais avec Iva’ ? »

« Yep. Tu l’as fait sortir de son trou il paraît. » s’amusa la blonde. Étonnant Usopp et Brook qui avaient décidé de suivre leur capitaine vu qu’il semblait avoir une idée en tête. Sanji avait déclaré qu’elle ne parlerait pas de ses deux ans. Parce que ça avait été l’horreur et qu’elle ne voulait pas y penser. Soraa comprenait leur surprise.

« Il est troooop sympa ! » sourit l’homme élastique. « Il est vachement drôle aussi, avec sa cape et sa couronne. C’est vraiment une reine du coup ? »

« Sur l’île oui en tout cas. Je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle soit considérée comme tel par le gouvernement après. »

Luffy eut un immense sourire quand la cheffe lui présenta un petit truc apéritif pour qu’elle soit tranquille durant ses préparations. Elle posa également un thé et un soda à ses deux camarades fouineurs.

« J’aimerais bien aller sur cette île ! » déclara le brun, faisant doucement rêver Brook. « Iva était cool, j’suis sûr elle nous donnerai de la viande troooop bonne. »

« Compte pas trop là-dessus. » ricana-t-elle. « J’ai dû me battre pour pouvoir manger les premiers jours. Les filles n’étaient pas trèèès heureuses de voir un nouveau sur leur terre. »

Il eut un petit silence durant lequel le sniper et le musicien se regardèrent avant que le deuxième ne tente une question.

« Tu n’étais pas acceptée Sanji-chan ? »

« Certaines n’aimaient pas le fait que je ne sois pas entièrement femme. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. En voyant le visage alarmé de ses camarades, elle ajouta rapidement : « Iva’ a rapidement calmé le jeu et j’étais dans un quartier où les filles étaient d’accord avec ce que j’étais. Ça n’a pas changé les regards mais ce fût plus calme. »

« Mee-eeuf » se rattrapa Usopp sous l’amusement de sa camarade « Tu te sens bien comme ça ? Genre vraiment ? »

Sanji acquiesça seulement et cela sembla suffire à Usopp. La discussion changea totalement de sujet, Luffy sortit même de la cuisine pour aller pêcher, rapidement suivi du deuxième brun qui s’efforçait de calmer les ardeurs de leur capitaine.

Brook resta cependant, finissant son thé en regardant son amie faire ses préparations. Le son de la tasse se posant pour la dernière fois dans sa coupole sembla être le début d’une nouvelle séance de question.

« Sanji-chan. »

« Hm ? »

« Pourrais-je voir ta culotte ? »

Soraa et les hommes du squelette se mirent à rire en voyant sa fille littéralement bondir de derrière son comptoir pour faire fuir le chanteur de soul à coup de coup de pied sur son cul osseux.

.

« Elle me manque. » déclara la princesse sirène à Sanji et Nami qui étaient à ses côtés.

La Reine Germa regardait son rayon de soleil, les yeux focalisés sur la tombe comme s’il voyait la sienne et non celle de cette Reine morte pour ses idéaux. Dans un certain sens, elle avait fait de même. Elle n’avait juste pas réussi. Otohime avait fait mieux qu’elle sur le coup.

Elle était d’ailleurs là, sur le perchoir voisin au leur. Bellmère regardait sa propre fille et passait régulièrement son regard entre elle et l’autre reine. Difficile d’oublier qu’on a une monarque à ses côtés une fois qu’on le savait. Elle n’avait jamais vu Otohime. La Reine des Hommes-Poissons n’était jamais venue à la surface comparé à son mari et elle n’était jamais descendue dans l’océan comparé au sien.

« Ma mère me manque également. » sourit Nami à la princesse. Cette dernière se tourna vers la rousse pour en savoir plus. « Elle m’a recueilli bébé et m’a éduqué avec ma demi-sœur Nojiko. Elle est morte en nous protégeant. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. » lança son fils, les yeux toujours fixés sur le marbre. « Vos mères ont fait ce qui était en leur pouvoir. Elles le referaient sûrement aujourd’hui si il le fallait. »

« Sanji a raison. » Nami était étonnée mais elle remerciait le blond du regard. « Je comprends et je ferai de même pour mon équipage si j’avais à le faire. Je suis triste qu’elle soit morte, bien sûr que je le suis. Mais elle a fait ce qu’elle pouvait pour me permettre de vivre. Je lui dois de le faire pleinement. »

Autant elle put voir les deux femmes à ses côtés sourire à ce discours, autant elle pouvait voir son enfant se tendre légèrement. Ils restèrent un long moment devant la tombe avant que les deux femmes ne commencent à marcher vers le Sunny à nouveau. La navigatrice mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que son ami ne suivait pas.

« Sanji ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise qu’il reste devant la tombe.

« J’arrive Nami-swan. »

Elle ne posa pas de question mais elle savait qu’elle s’en posait. Elle sourit doucement à Bellmère qui partit, la laissant seule avec son fils qui continuait de fixer le mausolée.

Elle entendit à peine le _Je suis désolé maman_ que son fils offrit au vent. Mais il lui brisa le coeur.

.

Comme souvent après une bataille, son enfant était sur le toit de l’endroit où ils logeaient et fumait alors que la fête battait son plein sous ses pieds. Elle ne fût même pas étonnée de voir Kuina courir vers elle après quelques minutes seule à observer l’océan.

Elle rattrapa facilement la jeune fille et la posa sur ses genoux tout en regardant Zoro s’accouder près de son fils.

« Ce fût un combat chiant. »

Elle ricana légèrement avec la brune à cette entrée en matière. Son garçon sourit à cela en soufflant sa fumée. Il ne pouvait qu’être d’accord visiblement.

« Où veux-tu en venir bretteur du dimanche ? »

« Ne commence pas sourcil.. » Sanji leva les deux mains en l’air avec un immense sourire qui en disait long, le vert soupira. « J’espère juste que les combats seront plus intéressants à l’avenir. »

« On rentre dans les eaux des Yonkos. Bien sûr qu’ils le seront. » un nouveau nuage de fumée prit place entre les deux hommes « Tu penses quand même pas que nous allons nous ennuyer dans le Nouveau Monde ? »

« J’en attendais peut-être un peu trop pour une première aventure. » dit-il en haussant des épaules. Faisant rouler des yeux son camarade.

Le silence reprit ses droits entre eux. Plusieurs femmes et hommes passèrent et repassèrent autour d’eux, prenant un bol d’air frais avant de repartir au banquet et profiter de la fête en l’honneur des StrawHat. Sans faire attention aux deux membres de cet équipage si proche d’eux.

« Ta cicatrice vient d’où ? » demanda Sanji d’un coup.

« Je m’en rappelle même plus. Un combat comme un autre contre Mihawk j’imagine. »

« Ton flegme m’étonnera toujours. » soupira le blond avec amusement. « Tu prends tout comme si ça avait toujours été là. C’est horripilant à la longue. »

« Je pensais que tu préférerais ça à des questions sur le pourquoi du comment. »

Il eut un nouveau silence durant lequel son fils regarda son compagnon sans comprendre. La surprise l’avait pris trop de court pour qu’il arrive à répondre tout de suite, il réagissait toujours comme ça.. Un jour il faudrait vraiment qu’il arrive à gérer cela, s’amusa la reine scientifique.

« Je – Oh mon dieu tu m’emmerdes. » déclara son enfant, faisant rire Zoro. « Bien sûr que je préfère ne pas avoir de question mais je ne parlais pas de moi et tu le sais très bien. »

« C’était trop facile cuistot. » Le blond grommela dans sa barbe au ton amusé et fier. Ouais, il était tombé dans le panneau rapidement.

« Je m’en fous. Tu le sais n’est-ce pas ? » demanda plus sérieusement le vert, Sanji ne fit qu’acquiescer. « Garçon, fille, aucun des deux ou les deux je m’en fous. T’es mon compagnon d’équipage. Point. Je ne vais pas te poser de question sur ça. Si tu veux me dire tu me le diras tout seul. »

« Yep. Je sais. » répondit-il simplement, un vague sourire aux lèvres en regardant l’océan.

Il manqua le sourire doux de son camarade mais elle et Kuina le virent pleinement.

.

Le départ de l’île aux Hommes-Poissons fût sous les sourires et la foule heureuse. Otohime lui offrit un signe de tête et elle fit de même.

.

**12**

Le repas se passait dans la bonne humeur sur le pont du Sunny. Les morts comme les vivants profitaient de cette nouvelle immersion dans l’océan pour regarder l’intérieur de ces eaux avant de remonter à la surface. Les discussions battaient leur plein quand Usopp prit la parole un peu plus fortement pour demander des informations à Brook sur sa nouvelle technique d’âme.

« Yohohoho. Je suis une simple âme dans un squelette, je peux donc faire pont entre les deux mondes. »

« Pont entre les deux ? » demanda Robin « Tu peux aller de l’autre côté ? »

« Techniquement j’y suis déjà allé vu que je suis déjà mort yohohoho ! » La jeune femme ricana avec lui tandis que les autres semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. « Mais oui. Je peux voir les proches qui nous entoure par exemple. »

Elle n’écouta pas les questions qui arrivèrent. Parce que son rayon de soleil s’était figé dans ses gestes à la simple prononciation de cette phrase. Elle ne dirait rien, bien sûr qu’elle ne dirait rien. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c’était déjà trop de savoir que quelqu’un était là, près de lui. Soraa ne savait pas si elle était heureuse de cette capacité ou non.

« Mais du coup, quand tu es parti chercher la clé au palais, tu as vu nos proches à Zoro et moi ? » demanda le sniper, avec une légère pointe d’envie.

« Bien sûr. Il y avait une jeune fille brune qui te hurlait dessus mon camarade sabreur » le vert pouffa à cela, visiblement il comprenait que Kuina ne supportait pas le voir ne rien faire « et une femme brune au long nez, j’imagine ta mère mon cher Usopp-san. »

Le brouhaha se fit rapidement et certains de ses camarades étaient heureux de cette petite technique. Oui ça permettrait aux enfants de savoir qu’ils étaient fiers d’eux. Mais n’est-ce pas une mauvaise idée d’avoir ce genre de conversation ? Ils étaient morts. Ils n’étaient pas censé savoir la vie de leurs enfants. Ils n’étaient pas censé voir cette dernière par leurs propres yeux.

« Une démonstration Brook ! » demanda Luffy avec son sourire habituel. Et le musicien raconta quelques anecdotes avant de commencer sa méditation.

Robin se leva, s’excusant auprès de ses compagnons avant de partir pour vers la bibliothèque. Olivia suivit avec elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais y aller aussi. »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir qui te suit Sanji ? » questionna Chopper avec sa petite voix.

« Je n’ai pas besoin de savoir. » sourit-il, difficilement elle pouvait le deviner si aisément. Et elle le suivit dans la cuisine pendant que Brook venait d’apparaître sous forme d’âme. Elle eut à peine le temps d’échanger un regard avec lui.

.

Personne ne posa de question à son fils ou à la brune sur le pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas que le Roi de la Soul ne parle à leurs proches. Le sujet ne revint jamais sur la table.

.

Les scientifiques avaient du pouvoir sur bien des choses, elle le savait pour en être une. Mais il y avait des choses qu’elle répugnait, même si c’était scientifiquement intéressant. Les études sur les drogues. Les études sur les enfants.

Le scientifique vivant ici lui rappelait douloureusement Judge et sa vision folle de ce que devrait être leurs enfants. Elle voulait le voir mort autant que son mari. Et elle espérait que Sanji ne savait toujours rien de ce qu’elle avait pu éprouver pour qu’elle soit humaine.

Ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

.

Nami ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser les enfants ici et elle la comprenait. Elle comprenait aussi sa fille qui savait que ça n’allait pas les faire accélérer alors qu’ils venaient clairement de sortir d’une sorte de cellule. Ils seraient vite recherchés. Il fallait se bouger.

« Elle ne va pas... » demanda Tom sans finir sa phrase.

Soraa vit clairement sa fille réfléchir rapidement avant de pousser un soupir et d’aider la navigatrice. Non. Elle n’allait pas les abandonner non plus.

.

Bellmère hurla de joie en voyant l’homme sur le perchoir voisin avant qu’il ne fasse de même et… tombe sur eux en s’emmêlant dans ses propres jambes.

Le manteau de plume noir lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

.

Il s’avéra que non, rien ne lui revint en mémoire quand l’auburn présenta rapidement l’homme sur le perchoir voisin. Puis ils hurlèrent ensemble en voyant la Marine arriver devant leurs enfants. Ce n’était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Au final la Marine ne fût pas ce qui s’attaqua à leurs enfants. Mais le protégé dudit Corazon, Law, vu les cris du blond à ses côtés, qui s’amusait avec son fruit du démon.

.

« J’en ai mal au crâne. » déclara Bankina quand l’équipage se rassembla enfin après quelques péripéties. A vrai dire, elle aussi. Elle comprenait que cela venait du pouvoir dudit Law, mais c’était bien tout.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le corps de sa fille avant de se rappeler qu’elle n’était plus dans ce corps mais dans celui de Nami. Dieu c’était étrange.

Elle fût toujours perturbée par le fait que sa fille avait le corps de Nami quand elle fût obligée de suivre la blonde-rousse avec Kuina et les pirates du Rumbard. Pour leurs proches, cela ne semblait pas changer grand-chose vu que Brook riait allégrement aux disputes de ses deux compagnons.

.

Sanji haussa un sourcil en regard les Marines qui la regardait étrangement. Elle savait que sa fille avait la manie de se changer avant de préparer le repas pour tout le monde, vu qu’elle sentait la sueur à des kilomètres et ne supportait pas ça. Alors oui, elle semblait avoir un peu oublié qu’il n’y avait pas que son équipage. Mais Soraa trouvait que ça faisait très androgyne.

Les bottes à talons étaient même plutôt masculines. Et ce n’était pas rare de voir ce genre de vêtement sur des pirates. La chemise blanche et le corset étaient presque des indispensables dans leur garde-robe. Même le pantalon semi-cuir l’était. Elle avait eu cette tenue des milliers de fois en naviguant.

« Tu vas avoir froid sourcil. » commença Zoro, détournant son attention des soldats qui discutaient maintenant entre eux. Sûrement de son accoutrement. Elle voulait tant dire à ces hommes d’arrêter de parler.

« Je te rappelle que je peux m’enflammer en quelques secondes si j’en ai l’envie. Je pense que je peux endurer. »

« Ouais bah nous non, donc prends ce stupide manteau et garde le. »

Sa fille reçut un manteau long et noir sur le visage avant même qu’elle ne puisse répondre. Soraa ne rit absolument pas des joues complètement rouges du sabreur. Ouais. Le ‘’froid’’.

Elle disait surtout que la tenue moulante en disait trop pour le pauvre petit sabreur.

« Je rêve ou tu rougis ? » s’amusa la blonde.

« La ferme cuistote de malheur. » grommela Zoro, les joues encore plus rouges.

« Je sais que j’ai un beau cul mais quand même. T’as besoin de si peu pour t’échauffer ? »

Le sabreur s’étouffa avec sa salive tandis que son rayon de soleil ne se mette à rire. Elle enfila rapidement le manteau tout de même.

« T’sais. La prochaine fois que j’porterai ça, on sera que tous les deux promis marimo-chou. »

« La ferme blondie de malheur ! » Sanji descendit du pont en riant toujours, ne faisant pas attention aux rougeurs encore plus importantes sur les joues du vert.

Bon. Zoro ne s’était pas amélioré en gestion du flirt visiblement. Kuina se frappa le front à cela tandis que les autres du perchoir riaient légèrement. Visiblement le vert n’était pas insensible aux charmes de son âme-sœur, même deux ans après. C’était intéressant pour la suite.

.

La Marine partit rapidement avec les enfants, laissant les StrawHat avec le chirurgien de la mort. Elle savait maintenant où elle avait déjà vu l’homme au manteau noir. C’était lors des enchères de Camie, deux ans avant, juste avant la séparation forcée. Le jeune brun avait été dans cette salle avec leurs enfants.

C’était là qu’elle avait vu ce perchoir. Bellmère avait vaguement parlé à l’homme en question à ce moment-là, juste un échange cordial dû à la tension pour la jeune sirène.

Law embarqua avec eux, faisant que le perchoir de Corazon se joint vaguement au leur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi -   
> CREATURE 6 : Phoenix   
> \+ Défi couple 292 : Marco / Portgas D. Ace   
> \+ défi pour soi-même Genderfluid!Sanji   
> \+ Foire aux personnages 88 Soraa Vinsmoke  
> \+ SlowBurn ZoSan   
> \+ Foire aux duos 102 Sanji & Zoro


	5. Chapter 5

**13**

Soraa appréciait la compagnie de Corazon. Comme son fils semblait apprécier celle de Law.

Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à regarder une partie de jambes en l’air entre les deux hommes parce qu’elle ne voulait pas trouver un sujet de conversation avec le blond à ses côtés. Elle l’appréciait oui, mais il semblait en cacher autant qu’elle sur son propre enfant. Alors elle comprenait. Elle ne voulait pas lancer un sujet qui pourrait le rendre mal à l’aise.

Comme la royauté l’était pour elle par exemple.

Zoro rentra dans la cuisine et fronça les sourcils en voyant les deux hommes discuter avec facilité. Sanji lui offrit un signe de tête avant de rapidement lui sortir un verre et une bouteille. Kuina s’approcha d’elle et se posa contre son corps pour s’appuyer dessus. La jeune fille était bien plus câline que son meilleur ami, ça elle pouvait le dire.

La discussion continua son cours entre son enfant et celui de Corazon, jusqu’à que ce dernier ne soit demandé par Chopper pour une étude sur une plante que le jeune renne avait trouvé sur Punk Hazard. Un léger silence se fit durant lequel le blond fit rapidement la vaisselle des verres utilisés par lui et le chirurgien, sous la tête bougonne du vert.

« Bon. » lança Sanji, faisant relever les yeux de Zoro vers lui. « Qu’est-ce que tu as marimo ? Tu boudes ? »

« Il semble bien t’apprécier. » baragouina ce dernier, le chef ne fit que hausser les épaules. « Genre beaucoup. »

« On appelle ça de l’attraction sexuelle oui. » Soraa et son fils s’amusèrent de voir le sabreur grogner dans son alcool. « Entre autre. » son camarade haussa un sourcil « Il est de North Blue. »

« La mer où tu es né ? » son enfant acquiesça légèrement, presque timidement « Tu t’en souviens ? »

« Très peu. » elle pouvait déceler le mensonge bien trop aisément, Zoro pouvait sûrement le faire aussi. « Ne t’inquiète pas, tu restes mon préféré. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui les faisaient rire, Kuina et elle, entre le sourire énorme de son fils ou les rougeurs du bretteur.

« Me disais – vu que – raaah tu m’as compris. » lança ce dernier en détournant le regard.

« Il me faudrait un peu plus de mot pour rentrer dans ton cerveau spongieux p’tite algue. » A eux trois, ils purent voir le second soupirer fortement, autant par le surnom que parce qu’il ne voulait visiblement pas partager ses pensées.

« Mais parles bon sang ! » hurla Kuina, l’amusant un peu plus.

« Tes initiales. » fut tout ce qui sorti de la bouche du vert. Faisant doucement danser de joie la brune parce qu’il avait enfin ouvert la bouche.

« Tu veux – OH. » Soraa n’était pas sûre de comprendre où voulait en venir les deux hommes. « Non. » reprit son fils « Traffy n’est pas la personne de mes initiales. Il en est loin. »

Elle trouvait ça presque ironique vu que ladite personne portant les initiales sur l’aine de son fils était juste de l’autre côté du comptoir. Elle se demandait si un jour son enfant se laisserait tomber dans les bras de cette dernière. Elle n’y croyait plus vraiment à force.

« Tu sais qui c’est ? » demanda Zoro, elle pouvait presque dire d’une voix pleine d’espoir. D’espoir pour qu’il arrête de mentir ou qu’il dise non, ça elle ne savait pas.

« Oui. » le vert ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une autre question, sûrement, mais Sanji le coupa avant. « Ne demande pas plus. »

.

Elle ne connaissait DressRosa que de nom. Elle n’y était jamais réellement allée et, même en rencontrant le Roi de ce pays, elle ne s’y était jamais réellement intéressée. Ce royaume était beau et bon, du moins dans son souvenir. Mais aujourd’hui elle ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce qu’il était devenu.

C’était y a plus de vingt ans la dernière fois qu’elle avait pu faire une réunion entre monarques après tout.

.

Comme souvent avec les StrawHat, le plan vola en éclat très rapidement. Soraa ne savait même pas si elle devait en être étonnée ou non.

La vitesse à laquelle les choses s’empirèrent lui rappelait douloureusement Sabaody et elle se sentit terriblement mal à chaque fois que ses camarades disparurent de sa vue.

.

Elle ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée de diviser l’équipage comme cela mais elle savait que son fils ne pouvait faire autrement. Ni Luffy ni Zoro ne pourrait arriver assez rapidement pour l’aider contre Doflamingo, qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre alors qu’il pouvait aisément marcher dans les airs. Ils devaient amener Caesar loin du Corsaire et il n’y avait pas trente-six solutions malheureusement. Alors elle regarda Bellmère, Hiluluk et les hommes du Rumbard.

Ils partaient pour Zou.

.

**14**

Entre la pagaille de l’île précédente et le désastre de celle-ci, elle ne savait pas lequel était le pire.

Mais les enfants prirent sur eux pour permettre de soigner les blessés le plus rapidement possible, écoutant attentivement Chopper comme les rescapés le faisaient afin de sauver les leurs. Sa fille prépara sans relâche de la nourriture pendant plusieurs jours, rendant par ses recettes les habitants de l’éléphant bien plus forts ne serait-ce que pour la journée qui s’annonçait.

Des jours entiers furent remplis de la même manière et Soraa sourit à cela.

.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé d’aller voir sa prunelle. Voir son rayon de soleil dans son élément l’avait peut-être rendu trop euphorique mais la colère clairement visible sur le visage de son enfant la faisait douter.

La rose déboula dans le bureau de son père et Soraa ne put que la voir détruire le bureau en simplement posant ses mains dessus. Sa fille était furieuse.

« Quelque chose te déplaît Reiju ? » demanda son mari, étonnamment calme face à la force monstrueuse de leur aînée.

« Un mariage père ?! Réellement ?! » Elle fronça les sourcils, il n’avait jamais été dans les plans de son âme-sœur de marier ses charmants petits soldats. Encore moins leur fille, qui était la seule de leur enfant à avoir un vrai lien avec le chef des Germa.

Même si ce n’était que pour essayer de calmer les ardeurs du Roi scientifique.

« Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter. Tu n’es pas celle qui sera mariée. » Reiju se redressa en croisant les bras, attendant une réponse plus complète. Judge sourit cruellement. « J’ai découvert notre petit fuyard. Il sera notre monnaie d’échange contre le pouvoir de BigMom. »

Quoi ? Elle avait mal entendu. Il ne pouvait pas – Il n’avait pas. Non non non.

« Mais père » commença sa fille, hésitante. « Il n’est pas de notre famille. » Le coeur de Soraa se brisa, la vérité faisait si mal.

« En effet. Mais il porte notre nom, c’est suffisant pour nous empêcher de marier l’un d’entre vous. » Non non non. Judge ne pouvait pas. Il avait donné sa parole. Il il..

Soraa hurla sans que personne ne l’entende. Elle hurla contre son mari devenu un monstre. Tandis que Reiju regarda son père partir de la pièce d’un pas royal en murmurant qu’elle était désolée.

Elle voulait tant être là. Présente. Elle devait tant prévenir Sanji.

« Père. » le chef Germa s’arrêta « Quand a lieu ce mariage ? »

« Très bientôt. Un des hommes de Mom est à la poursuite de notre fuyard. »

Non non non.

.

Quand elle arriva près de Sanji, Bellmère lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire. Elle arrivait trop tard. Les hommes de BigMom étaient là et avaient dit ce qu’ils avaient à dire.

« Tu es une Vinsmoke ?! » hurla l’ancienne Marine, faisant grimacer la susnommée avant qu’elle ne fasse comme si de rien n’était. Elle se focalisait sur son fils. Dieu qu’elle voulait.. Elle voulait simplement le voir heureux.

Sans qu’elle ne puisse s’en défaire, Bellmère la retourna pour qu’elles se fassent face et hurla à nouveau le nom qu’elle portait. Elle n’entendait pas, elle n’écoutait pas sa camarade. Elle se focalisait du mieux qu’elle pouvait sur son enfant. Son enfant qui savait qu’il était dans une impasse.

Elle n’avait jamais divulgué leur nom. Par respect envers les choix de son enfant. Cela faisait trois ans qu’il se faisait connaître comme Sanji et elle comme Soraa, reine d’un royaume inconnu.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit pour la défense de son enfant que Bellmère et les autres furent séparés de son perchoir par son propre enfant.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle, passant à peine par-dessus les hurlements de son fils et de ses amis qui lui demandaient de revenir. Il avait pris sa décision il y a longtemps déjà. Elle la respectait. Du coin de l’œil elle vit Brook se mettre en transe pour, elle imaginait, qu’elle raisonne son enfant à travers lui. Mais cela n’arriverait pas.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle une nouvelle fois quand l’homme forteresse se transforma en tank pour aller à toute vitesse loin du Maître Minks et des Chapeaux de paille.

.

Les hommes de Bege avaient un minimum de compassion pour sa fille. Mais aucun ne faisait quoi que ce soit pour l’aider à fuir le navire. Pas qu’elle en avait envie de toute manière. Elle avait beau dire à Tamago qu’elle n’était là que pour discuter, elles savaient toutes deux qu’elle ne repartirait pas en mer. Qu’elle ne repartirait pas sur le Sunny.

Les menaces planantes sur Zeff, sur eux étaient trop grandes pour qu’elle le fasse.

Qu’importe que Soraa hurle et hurle sur son mari qui ne pouvait l’entendre.

.

A peine arrivé sur Whole Cake Island, son fils fût rapidement transféré vers l’immense navire-royaume scientifique. Elle ne savait pas si c’était mieux ou non que le navire de Bege mais ce n’était toujours pas le bon pont, les bonnes voiles.

Ce n’était pas le Sunny.

Et elle ne pouvait que regarder son enfant faire tout pour ne pas regarder les murs, les marches et le château dans lequel il allait rentrer.

.

Elle ne savait pas si voir ses deux enfants dans la même pièce était une chose qu’elle aimait ou non. Ils ne discutaient que de choses fausses, que de choses sans réellement de foi. Aucun des deux n’aimait ce stupide tableau de Judge. Même elle il la répugnait. Mais Reiju gardait les apparences, qu’importe le prix à payer.

Le voir entrer dans la pièce lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le voir se battre contre leur fils lui donnait envie de hurler.

Voir son âme-sœur faire comme si tout était normal lui donnait envie de tout exploser. Elle voulait exploser ce foutu royaume. Elle avait la formule parfaite pour ça, les matériaux parfaits. Mais elle n’était pas physique, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Si ce n’était regarder l’homme qu’elle avait aimé si fort électriser leur fils à travers le corps d’un de leur sujet.

.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à leur enfant. Il ne pouvait pas le menacer de perdre ses mains en plus de tout ce qu’il perdait déjà. Elle le refusait. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder sans rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas - …

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n’était hurler contre son Roi devenu monstre, les larmes coulants sur ses joues, à se casser la voix qu’elle n’avait plus.

.

Revoir ses trois autres fils, assis à la même table que son quatrième et de leur sœur, et de leur père, lui retourna l’estomac qu’elle n’avait plus.

Ils faisaient comme s’il n’était pas là, discutant politique et argent de manière si naturelle qu’elle se demandait quand son royaume avait pu tant dériver vers cette chose affreuse qu’il était devenu. Un repère de meurtriers et d’assoiffés de pouvoir. Un repère d’ordure. Judge avait-il attendu qu’elle ne meure pour virer de bord ou avait-il voulu faire cela dès leur première rencontre 

Elle avait cet homme qu’elle avait aimé il y a si longtemps en horreur.

Ce fût pire quand il présenta le visage de Zeff en annonçant qu’il serait la première cible si _son_ fils faisait quoique ce soit contre le mariage à venir.

Elle voulait hurler qu’il ne savait même pas ce que cet homme avait pu faire pour Sanji, ce qu’il avait pu lui apprendre, avait pu lui rendre. Il l’avait rendu si heureux.

Il ferait tout pour que rien n’arrive à son père. Même si c’était rentrer à nouveau dans ce château horrifique tous les jours jusqu’à sa mort.

.

« J’ai rencontré une jolie rousse en rentrant. » annonça sa fille en soignant son frère. « Sur un certain bateau à tête de lion. »

Sanji soupira, se laissant faire sans rien dire. C’était une scène qu’elle avait si souvent vu et qui était pourtant si lointaine aujourd’hui. Ça faisait des années qu’elle n’avait pas vu cette scène. Sa fille soignant son fils après les coups de leurs frères.

Elle voulait tant être là.

« Elle porte tes initiales. » déclara-t-il simplement. « Je le sais depuis longtemps que je te reverrai de toute manière. Je m’y étais attendu. Juste... Pas si tôt. »

« Je ne voulais pas te voir revenir ici un jour. » la voix de sa fille était si douce qu’elle avait presque des doutes sur sa provenance. Elle ne connaissait tellement pas sa prunelle, trop effrayée par ce qu’elle avait vu tant de fois, les scènes de carnages autour d’elle.

« Je sais. »

.

Voir Bellmère et Ace sur un perchoir avançant à grande vitesse, elle ne s’y était pas attendue.

Bien sûr, elle savait que Luffy serait venu chercher sa fille. Bien sûr, elle avait compris elle aussi l’insinuation de sa prunelle quand elle avait dit avoir croisé Nami. Elle savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Ce n’était juste pas assez. Ou trop vite.

Sa fille ne reviendrait pas.

Elle ne pouvait regarder ses camarades dans les yeux quand elle commença à battre son capitaine.

Elle pleurait sous les hurlements d’Ace, de Nami, de Bellmère. Elle pleurait sous les rires de ses fils. Elle pleurait pour sa fille qui ne pouvait verser de larmes.

« Soraa ! Pourquoi !? » elle ne pouvait répondre au jeune homme. « Ton fils n’a donc aucun honneur ?! Battre son capitaine ?! »

Elle ne pouvait répondre. Parce qu’elle respectait le choix de son enfant. Qu’importe ce que ça engendrait.

« C’est ça ton royaume ?! » continua-t-il « Un royaume où l’hypocrisie est reine et où ils traitent leurs amis comme des moins que rien à la première occasion ?! Je comprends que tu en ais honte ! J’en aurais tout autant ! C’est ignoble ! Ton fils est ignoble ! »

Elle regarda son enfant reprendre sa place dans le carrosse sans rien dire, pleurant simplement sous les yeux totalement décomposés de ses camarades.

Et Luffy hurla. Hurla que tout ce que sa fille disait et faisait n’était que mensonge. Que tout n’était qu’une vaste blague et qu’il l’attendrait.

« Mon enfant voudrait tant revenir avec vos proches si vous saviez... »

Ce fût la seule chose qu’elle put leur dire avant que le carrosse ne l’emmène au loin.

.

Elle ne rêvait pas, c’était Brook qu’elle voyait au loin en train de faire se faufiler son âme dans les murs de BigMom. Elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle devait tant lui parler.

« Brook ! Brook attends ! »

L’âme verte sembla très surprise qu’elle connaisse son nom mais c’était normal. Ils n’avaient jamais parlé ensemble, sa fille ayant parfaitement évité chaque fois où le squelette se mettait à méditer pour faire sortir son âme de son enveloppe.

« Excusez-moi madame, vous ne me - … Vos yeux, je les connais. » elle lui sourit, rapprochant son perchoir encore plus en espérant que Reiju resterait assez longtemps dans cette pièce pour qu’elle puisse parler au musicien.

« Je suis la mère de Sanji, Soraa. » son vis-à-vis hurla presque à cette annonce, elle aurait adoré en rire mais elle ne pouvait pas. « Il faut que vous la sauviez d’ici. Brook il faut que vous la sauviez. »

« Sauver ? Mais je croyais qu’il- »

Elle le coupa : « Mon mari et mes fils se foutent totalement de ce qu’il peut arriver à ma fille. » elle vit le moment où Brook comprenait qu’elle savait pour le genre toujours en mouvement de son enfant et qu’elle l’acceptait « Ils ont pris en otage les chefs du Baratie, vous et ses mains. Elle ne peut pas quitter l’île sans qu’elles n’explosent. »

« Pardon ?! » elle pouvait voir l’horreur. Elle avait eu la même.

« Je me fous de ce qui arrive à Judge ou mes fils, ils ne sont plus mes enfants depuis que mon mari les a transformés en monstres. Mais sauvez mes filles. S’il te plaît Brook, dis-le aux autres. »

« Vous avez ma promesse Soraa-chan. »

.

Pudding avait l’air d’une bonne fille. L’air était le mot important. Parce que vu ce qu’elle faisait à ses filles, elle ne pouvait la supporter plus longtemps.

Elle voulait la voir souffrir.

.

Elle n’aurait jamais voulu que Sanji sache pour les expérimentations. Bien sûr, il devait s’en douter mais cela n’était pas une connaissance totale. Il était humain, pas totalement mais humain. Elle avait raté sa tentative pour préserver ses enfants. Ses cinq enfants. Même les monstres sans sentiments qu’étaient ses garçons.

Elle n’avait pas réussi. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Tant pis si Judge mourrait lors du mariage. Mais elle voulait que ses enfants vivent. Même ses monstres.

Elle ne voulait pas que sa prunelle se laisse mourir. Elle ne savait même pas qu’elle avait encore des larmes à verser.

.

Ace s’excusa auprès d’elle pour les propos qu’il avait tenu. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était si heureuse de revoir son enfant heureux et auprès de son capitaine. Et que les autres comprenaient.

« Yohoho Sanji-san ! » Son fils releva sa tête légèrement « Soraa-chan est une magnifique femme, tu as ses yeux ! » le brouhaha autour du squelette se fit plus fort alors qu’elle regardait son enfant devenir pantois.

« Tu.. Tu as vu ma mère ? »

« Elle m’a trouvé alors que je furetais dans le château de BigMom, il y avait ta sœur dans une pièce pas loin. Magnifique jeune femme par ailleurs. » Luffy et lui roulèrent des yeux. « Elle m’a demandé, nous a demandé en fait, qu’on te sorte d’ici. Elle veut qu’on sauve ses filles. »

« Ses filles... » dit-il sans comprendre. Avant de serrer les lèvres. Son genre avait été tant variant ces derniers jours qu’il n’avait pas réellement pu suivre lui-même, mais elle avait pu. Parce qu’elle avait vu ces moments où il s’était cherché. Les mêmes qu’aujourd’hui.

« Elle est vachement chouette ta maman Sanji ! » sourit Luffy. Elle sourit doucement.

« Ouais. Elle l’est. »

.

Les discussions avec Bege avaient été intéressantes. En quelque sorte. Elle avait bien trop peur de ce qu’il pouvait se passer, des menaces de morts sur ses enfants pour avoir réellement écouté. Bellmère l’avait pris dans ses bras, durant le temps de la réunion mais cela n’avait rien changé.

Elle n’avait pas pu écouter énormément de la discussion. Tout pouvait partir en fiasco en quelques secondes. Et les plans avec les StrawHat, c’était jamais ça. Luffy ne les suivait jamais réellement. Elle avait tant peur que ça se retourne sur son fils.

Quand elle se retrouva à nouveau seule sur son perchoir, elle était prête à faire une crise de panique. Elle était morte et elle avait la boule au ventre de terreur. Elle connaissait le chemin qu’empruntait son enfant. Reiju l’avait pris plusieurs fois au fil des années.

Ce n’était pas sa chambre. C’était le cimetière.

Sa tombe était dans le mausolée principal, après tout elle était Reine de ce pays, elle avait eu droit aux honneurs. Son fils ne les avait pas vraiment eu, même quand on avait annoncé sa fausse mort. Il s’y dirigea aisément, presque comme s’il savait où elle était.

Elle le regarda avancer vers sa tombe et s’arrêter devant.

« Désolé. Je n’ai pas de fleurs pour la première fois que je viens sur ta tombe maman. » elle s’en fichait tant. Elle ne voulait même pas le voir ici, ce n’était que déprime. Elle voulait le voir sur le Sunny le plus vite possible. Elle voulait voir Reiju dessus aussi, mais elle savait que c’était trop demandé.

« Visiblement, tu m’as suivi un bon moment si tu arrives à suivre mes.. changements. » elle eut un petit sourire à ça. Il se frotta le crâne, signe qu’il était anxieux, et elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras. A quoi bon avoir peur d’une morte ? Même si celle-ci pouvait vous voir, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même avec Brook prompt à l’écouter.

« Je sais pas si ça te plaît ou non. » il haussa les épaules « J’imagine que ça va vu que tu m’as appelé ta fille. » Elle s’en fichait tant. Ca l’avait surprise, bien sûr que ça l’avait surprise, mais elle s’en fichait. Ce n’était pas le plus important. Elle voulait qu’il vive heureux. C’était tout.

« Désolé de ne pas fuir tout de suite, j’imagine que c’est ce que tu voudrais vu que tu as demandé à Brook de me sauver. Et Reiju. Tu as donc conscience que tes fils sont sans vie... » elle eut un sourire amer. « Désolé. Je devrais pas dire ça de mes frères n’est-ce pas ? » le sourire de son enfant était gêné. « Mais je ne peux pas fuir maman. Je vais sauver Reiju et ces ordures. »

Elle le savait. Elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas le savoir. Il avait un coeur bien trop grand pour laisser des monstres mourir sans rien faire. Même si ces monstres lui avaient fait traverser l’enfer.

« Tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant de me revoir sur le Sunny. Désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas idiot.. » murmura-t-elle sans qu’il puisse l’entendre.

.

Bien entendu, rien ne s’était passé comme prévu.

Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être entre l’euphorie et l’angoisse auprès de ses camarades en voyant le bordel ambiant du mariage raté.

.

Pudding était étrange. Mais ce n’était pas comme si elle voulait tuer son fils à nouveau. Même si ses paroles le disaient, elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle était une de ses femmes qui tombaient amoureuses trop vite et ne savaient pas gérer.

Elle sourit. Son enfant avait son charme et dieu il marchait toujours aussi bien.

.

La cuisine de son fils était autant une arme que ses jambes. BigMom n’était pas prête de s’en remettre. Elle était si fière de son rayon de soleil.

.

A peine il posa un pied sur le Sunny, à peine elle reforma son perchoir avec les autres, qu’elle savait que son fils était à la maison et heureux.

.

Voir ses fils, ses monstres, ses enfants, prendre la défense du plus humain d’entre eux… Elle n’y aurait jamais cru. Elle en pleurait d’émotion tandis qu’Ace levait les yeux au ciel face à son frère dormant à moitié au milieu d’un champ de bataille.

Il s’en alla en disant qu’il n’avait plus besoin de lui et qu’il reviendrait une prochaine fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour sur le Sunny avec ses camarades qui la serrèrent dans leurs bras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ défi pour soi-même Genderfluid!Sanji   
> \+ Foire aux personnages 88 Soraa Vinsmoke  
> \+ SlowBurn ZoSan   
> \+ Foire aux duos 112 Sanji & Trafalgar Law   
> \+ ACTION 127 : Souffrir de son passé


	6. Chapter 6

**15**

Elle ne savait pas si l’idée que son enfant utilise la technologie du royaume qui lui avait tant fait de mal était une bonne idée. Mais elle voyait surtout ça comme un signe que, peut-être, ses autres fils n’étaient pas tant des monstres que ça.

Après le fiasco du mariage politique et que la situation se soit calmé, ils s’étaient rendus sur sa tombe, pour la première fois en plus de dix ans. Ils n’avaient rien dit et elle les avait regardé l’un après l’autre. Ils semblaient changés. Peut-être s’étaient-ils rendus comptes qu’ils n’étaient pas humains. Non seulement pas le physique mais aussi par la privation d’émotion pure.

Elle se souvenait toujours du frisson d’horreur qu’elle avait eu en voyant ses fils n’en avoir strictement rien à faire d’être à deux doigts de mourir. Pire, ils semblaient avoir attendu ce challenge de réussir à surpasser un assassinat sur eux. Avec le sourire et les rires.

Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants meurent, monstre ou non. Elle avait eu si peur. Reiju s’était rendue à la potence et ses frères regardaient la corde couler autour de leur cou avec le sourire.

Elle n’avait pas été aussi terrifiée qu’à cet instant. Et celui où son quatrième évita la balle qui lui était destinée.

Ses fils avaient peut-être encore quelque chose d’humain, si, après tout, ils avaient glissé cette technologie pour leur quadruplé.

Elle ne savait pas si elle aimait l’idée que Sanji l’utilise. Mais l’idée que ses frères s’inquiètent pour lui, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, la rendait si heureuse qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’hurler de joie.

Peut-être qu’elle avait réussi après tout.

Ne serait-ce qu’un peu.

.

Reiju était magnifique sur le trône Germa. Elle portait la même robe qu’elle quand elle était monté sur le trône la première fois. Est-ce que la rose le savait ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Epony était toujours auprès de la jeune femme alors peut-être, peut-être qu’elle le savait.

Ses frères s’agenouillèrent devant elle alors qu’elle proclamait la fin de l’ère de son père et le début de la sienne. Elle savait que son mari n’était pas mort. Mais elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’il devenait. C’était l’heure de sa prunelle. La sienne seulement.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus fière de sa fille aînée.

.

Voir sa fille fredonner des airs de la mer du nord en cuisinant la faisait presque pleurer de bonheur. Le sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde n’avait jamais été aussi grand. Si peut-être, lors de son premier anniversaire avec Zeff, il y a longtemps maintenant.

Elle ne pouvait que sourire, les larmes de joies aux coins des yeux pendant qu’Olivia riait de cela. Parce qu’elle comprenait aisément.

.

Est-ce qu’elle devait rire que la première fois que Sanji revoyait son âme-sœur c’était pour défendre une toute jeune fille ? Meh.

Kuina était surtout excitée pour le combat à venir. Elle comprenait, ça faisait si longtemps qu’elle ne les avait pas vu ensemble, que ce soit simplement comme ça ou en combat.

Sauf que Zoro prit la bataille à bras le corps, certes en faisant totalement confiance à sa fille pour défendre la petite mais se fichant bien de tout le reste. Elle comprenait qu’il soit en colère. Surtout qu’il avait dû apprendre le nom de son enfant. Et donc que les petites marques sur sa peau correspondait. Et que sa fille avait menti durant longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Elle poussa un soupir, même pas étonnée par la transformation en T-Rex qui se fit devant ses yeux. Ça n’allait pas être de la tarte.

.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs jours avant que les deux hommes ne se retrouvent seuls pour discuter.

Et encore, c’était parce que Nami avait hurlé qu’il fallait qu’ils parlent sinon ça ne servait à rien de venir au repas parce qu’ils pourrissaient l’ambiance. Ce qui… N’était pas totalement faux. Son fils ne savait pas du tout comment commencer la conversation et il fallait dire que Zoro n’aidait pas beaucoup avec le visage toujours en colère à chaque fois que le blond approchait. Ou qu’il était en entraînement.

Bref. Ils s’étaient retrouvés enfermés dehors avec comme consigne de mettre leur désaccord en accord. Sous les rires des morts. Elle en aurait bien ri elle-même si elle n’était pas inquiète par la suite.

Sauf que Zoro partit simplement sans laisser le temps à sa fille de le suivre.

Elle soupira.

.

« On doit parler. »

Sanji et elle haussèrent un sourcil à l’unisson. Ils étaient à deux doigts de partir en guerre contre Kaido et des milliers d’hommes et c’était maintenant que le sabreur était d’accord pour parler ? Vraiment ?!

Kuina la regarda de façon désespérée avant de s’allonger sur elle, aussi simplement que le vert s’assit sur un des sièges des comptoirs de la cuisine alors que le blond le regardait toujours comme s’il venait de lui pousser une nouvelle tête.

« Sérieusement ? » elle pouvait entendre la colère dans la voix de son fils avant même qu’il n’explose « Ça fait trois jours que je veux qu’on discute et c’est _maintenant_ , à deux minutes avant d’aller en guerre, que tu veux _parler_?! »

Zoro haussa des épaules : « Je réfléchissais. »

Soraa voulait vraiment ne pas rire de l’absurdité de la réponse mais bon dieu… Depuis Zou, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Pas besoin d’ajouter trois jours de plus si ? Il avait bien appris en même temps que les autres le nom de son enfant de toute manière, il avait dû connecter les points rapidement après ça. Et il avait passé trois jours à réfléchir ?!

Oh boy elle était heureuse de ne pas le suivre comme Kuina le faisait.

« … Pardon ? » ouais, son rayon de soleil non plus n’y croit pas trop.

« Je réfléchissais. » répéta le sabreur. « J’hésite toujours entre te hurler dessus ou t’écouter. »

C’était… Une hésitation compréhensible malheureusement. Ce n’était pas comme si Sanji savait que Zoro était son âme-sœur depuis que le vert avait déclaré les marques sur sa peau et qu’il l’avait caché depuis.. environ trois ans.

En fait si, totalement.

« Et ? Tu vas me hurler dessus ? » s’amusa le cuisinier d’un ton amer, sortant une cigarette.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit ton nom. » commença Zoro. « Je comprends que tu sois parti en mission suicide. » son fils voulait contrebalancer cet argument mais le regard brun en disait assez long. Puis c’était en quelque sorte une mission suicide de toute manière. « Je comprends vraiment. Mais ça ne change pas que tu aurais pu me dire que ça pouvait être toi. »

Le visage de son fils était à la fois désolé, gêné et anxieux. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu’il allait se passer et Kuina s’accrocha un peu plus à elle.

« Je m’en serais foutu que tu me dises pas le pourquoi du comment, je m’en serais foutu que tu me caches le délire des Vinsmoke. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as juste menti. »

« Je - »

« Tu m’as dit à ThrillerBarck qu’on ne se faisait pas de promesse idiote et qu’on se mentait pas ! » hurla-t-il en coupant son enfant, en se levant pour faire face à celui-ci. « Tu m’as menti pourquoi hein ? Je t’ai dit que je me fichais que tu ne me dises pas ton nom mais tu m’as menti tout de même ! Pourquoi bordel ? »

« Je - »

« Trop déçu parce que je suis pas la personne que tu espérais ? » enchaîna le sabreur, sous l’air horrifié de son fils « Trop déçu de ne pas avoir une femme comme âme-sœur ? C’était quoi le problème ?! »

« Je le vaux pas ! »

Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas verser des larmes à l’explosion d’émotions que son enfant venait de faire. Au visage horrifié du sabreur par cette simple phrase. Le silence tapait contre les murs de la cuisine tandis que les mains blanches passèrent dans les cheveux blonds pour commencer à, doucement mais sûrement, tirer les mèches par paquets.

« Je ne le vaux pas Zoro. » ricana-t-il douloureusement sous le regard toujours choqué de ce dernier. « Je ne vaux pas une âme-sœur. Je suis un simple cuistot avec un nom de merde que je ne peux pas effacer, encore moins de ta putain de peau. »

« Ne di- »

« Ma mère.. » commença-t-il en relevant les yeux pour faire face à son âme-sœur. « Ma mère a été forcée de prendre un médicament qui la tuait à petit feu pour que ma fratrie soit humaine. Manque de pot ça n’a marché que sur un. Pourtant, je suis pas humain Zoro. » celui-ci le regarda étrangement « Mes papilles sont les mêmes, qu’importe que je fume ou non. Je n’ai perdu aucune sensation de goût en dix ans de clopes. Je ne serai jamais malade et pourtant j’en ai passé des nuits sous la tempête et la neige à refaire des voiles sans rien pour me protéger. Je fracassais déjà des tables quand Zeff commençait à m’entraîner. »

« Sanji tu - »

Il le coupa une nouvelle fois : « Je ne suis pas humain. Ma mère s’est suicidée pour nous et aucun d’entre nous ne s’en est sorti. Ouais j’ai tiré le gros lot mais c’était pas assez pour lui rendre justice. » Il eut un sourire brisé. « T’es sûr que tu veux d’un demi-monstre comme âme-sœur ? Un demi-monstre totalement brisé qui a passé des mois dans un cachot parce qu’il était trop humain sans vraiment l’être ? »

Il fallait que Zoro parle. Qu’il dise quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Kuina l’implorait les larmes aux yeux de le faire. Elle voulait tant lui crier aussi. Mais il ne dit rien, regardant son camarade comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Elle fondit en larmes.

« Ouais. » reprit son enfant, son doux rayon de soleil, d’un air décomposé. « Bien ce que je pensais. »

Il sortit, la forçant à le suivre tandis que la bretteuse hurlait sur son meilleur ami qui n’avait pas bougé.

.

La guerre était déclarée. Il était temps de mettre fin au règne de l’horrible dragon.

Les morts découvrirent un nouveau parmi eux, un certain Fisher Tiger, qu’ils accueillirent avec joie.

Et tous ensemble, ils hurlèrent à leurs proches des encouragements pour les combats à venir. Cela faisait tant de bien d’être tous ensemble.

.

Les blessures mirent du temps à guérir. Ce ne fût pas pire que Thriller Barck. Mais ce n’était pas beaucoup mieux. Luffy et ses deux monstrueux combattants étaient enroulés de bandages de la tête au pied et s’étaient fait endormir pendant plusieurs jours.

Sanji fût le premier à se réveiller.

Le brun continuait son manège de manger même en dormant, qu’importe que ce soit un coma forcé ou non, tandis que le vert était allongé dans la pièce que son fils venait de quitter. Encore une fois, Soraa regarda l’expression de pure terreur à l’idée de perdre le sabreur sans avoir pu dire tout ce qu’il pensait sur le visage de son enfant.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Quoi dire. Alors elle faisait la même chose qu’à Thriller Barck, de même que tous ses camarades, elle suivait son rayon de soleil comme une ombre et restait auprès de la jeune bretteuse quand elle pouvait être avec elle.

.

Les mouvements du sabreur fit sursauter sa fille qui était de garde ce soir-là. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne petite semaine que Zoro avait été endormi et chacun des StrawHat faisait un tour de garde entre les deux chambres pour vérifier les moniteurs que Chopper avait posé pour ses deux patients.

Robin était dans la pièce d’à côté, amenant régulièrement de la nourriture qu’il avait préparé à l’avance avec l’aide de certaines femmes de la capitale avec son fruit du démon au dévoreur qu’était leur capitaine durant ses jours de repos.

« Ne bouge pas. » lança Sanji, forçant doucement le sabreur qui grogna à cela mais se laissa tout de même rallonger correctement. « Tu as des points de sutures à peu près sur tout ton corps donc ne force pas. Je vais appeler Chopper ok ? »

Sa fille n’eut pas le temps de bouger que la main du vert s’était accrochée à la sienne. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer et d’acquiescer. Rapidement, sa chaise fût plus proche du lit du blessé qui n’avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Soraa et Kuina se regardèrent avec espoir.

« Toi ? » demanda Zoro d’une voix bourrue. Rapidement, il finit avec une paille dans la bouche pour qu’il s’hydrate.

« Je me suis réveillée y a trois jours. » elle haussa les épaules « J’ai encore une attelle à la jambe droite mais je devrais me remettre dans deux jours. » un ricanement passa ses lèvres « Une autre preuve que je suis pas totalement humaine quoi. »

Elle grimaça, sans pouvoir contredire une nouvelle fois cette affirmation. C’était vrai. Elle avait beau être la plus humaine de ses enfants, Sanji ne l’était pas totalement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de pouvoir le dire maintenant que, de toute manière, la vérité sur elle avait éclatée. Les autres ne savaient peut-être pas pour les expériences mais ils n’avaient pas besoin.

Zoro était celui qui avait le plus droit de savoir. Celui qui avait le droit à des explications.

« Arrête. » la blonde haussa un sourcil. « Ta mère a fait ce qu’elle a pu et t’es humaine. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle, presque désolée. « Mais ça ne change pas que je le suis pas entièrement. »

« On s’en fout bon sang. » grogna le vert en essayant de se redresser, qu’importe que sa fille le forçait à faire le contraire. « Tu n’es pas un demi-monstre. Sors toi ça de la tête. »

« Rallonge-toi. » implora-t-elle presque. Soraa voulait prendre sa fille dans ses bras si terriblement..

Malgré tous ses efforts, Zoro était assis et commençait doucement à saigner malgré ses bandages.

« Je vais appeler Chopper. » prévient son enfant mais le vert l’arrêta une nouvelle fois.

« Ne pars pas encore. » Il la coupa. « On doit parler, vraiment. »

« Ca s’est si bien finit la dernière fois.. » marmonna Sanji. Elle comprenait l’appréhension, vraiment. Mais elle voulait tant que sa fille découvre le bonheur, réellement. Sans avoir peur d’un nom. Sans avoir peur de se faire traquer. C’était fini maintenant. C’était déjà arrivé. Ca n’arriverait plus.

« Tu m’as pas laissé le temps de répondre. » soupira le vert « Je savais même pas quoi répondre. C’était trop d’un coup ok ? Je t’écoutais et essayais de prendre tout ce que tu me disais et j’ai juste compris. J’ai compris pourquoi tu n’as rien dit. »

La blonde eut un bruit entre le ricanement et le pleur comme toute réponse. Mais cela n’arrêta pas le sabreur.

« Tu m’as sorti le même refrain que Robin a sorti à Franky, tu sais ? » A vrai dire, Soraa n’était pas étonnée de ce fait… « Que tu ne valais pas une âme-sœur parce que tu étais un danger, pour nous comme pour ton âme-sœur. » Sanji acquiesça légèrement « Mais je m’en fous de ça cook. Je m’en fous du danger. Bordel t’en es un que pour Luffy qui veut trop s’approcher du frigo » cette phrase les fit toutes trois sourire « et nos ennemis. Pas pour nous. Pas pour moi. »

« Va dire ça à Luffy et Nami.. » grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe. Et Zoro leva l’œil au ciel.

« Tu avais tes raisons, comme Robin avait les siennes de participer à une tentative de meurtre. » sa fille regarda ailleurs « Tu n’es pas un danger pour moi. J’te bats de toute manière. »

Le sourire grognard du sabreur fit rouler les yeux de sa fille avant qu’elle ne lui donne une pichenette qui fit grogner de douleur ce dernier.

« Ouais. On va dire ça marimo. » sourit Sanji.

« Tes initiales, c’est quoi ? »

Kuina et elle ne couinèrent pas. Nope. Faux. Elles n’attendaient pas ça depuis deux ans et demi bon dieu.

« R.Z. » répondit-elle, légèrement hésitante. Aucune d’elles ne savait où voulait en venir le bretteur.

« Les miennes c’est S.R. Ça correspond ? »

Attendez… Quoi ? Elle savait que l’une des lettres n’était pas la bonne. Pourquoi Zoro se mettait-il à mentir d’un coup alors qu’…

« T’es sérieusement en train de me demander ma main en changeant mon nom là ? » s’amusa sa fille en s’approchant légèrement du vert, le forçant peu à peu à s’allonger à nouveau.

« Ça marche ? » sourit amplement le sabreur qui finit sur le dos, avec le visage de la blonde à quelques centimètres du sien.

« P’être. » murmura-t-elle en souriant avant d’embrasser son… fiancé, Soraa imaginait, sous les applaudissements de Kuina et ses larmes de joies.

Ils se sourirent quand Sanji se releva, avant qu’elle ne lui offre une nouvelle pichenette sur le torse sanglant.

« Maintenant je vais chercher Chopper. Retiens moi et j’te fous mon pied au cul. »

« J’veux bien autre chose t’s- » Elle rit fortement avec Zoro en voyant sa fille rougir et se mettre les mains sur les oreilles en chantonnant pour ne pas entendre plus. Rapidement, elle vit Kuina danser seule dans la pièce alors qu’elles en sortaient.

Meh. Il fallait bien que sa fille goûte de son propre flirt maintenant qu’ils s’étaient reconnus.

.

.

.

.

Bonus -

« Monkey D. Luffy à l’appareil ! » s’amusa le susnommé sous le mouvement de tête mi-désespéré mi-amusé de son fils.

_Bonjour StrawHat, c’est Reiju, la sœur de Sanji._

Ce dernier arrêta sa préparation pour s’approcher de l’escargophone, sans pour autant contourner le comptoir. Soraa ne savait pas vraiment non plus pourquoi sa prunelle appelait. Devenue Reine, la rose avait très peu de temps pour elle et, même si elle était allée la voir quelques fois, elle n’arrêtait jamais.

Ses frères également en fait.

« Oh salut shishishi ! Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu vas bien Reiju ? » demanda le blond, un poil inquiet de l’appel. Ce qu’elle comprenait. Elle aussi elle le serait à sa place. Mais elle se doutait que ce n’était que pour prendre des nouvelles.

_Oui oui ne t’inquiète pas petit frère. Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais vous rendre visite pour demander mon âme-sœur en mariage._

Soraa regarda quelques secondes l’escargophone avec la même tête que son fils, elle était sûre. Mais il réagit bien avant elle.

« QUUUUUUUUUUUOI ? »

 _Roh voyons, tu peux pas être le seul fiancé._ s’amusa sa fille, la faisant rire à cause des rougissements de son fils.

« Nami sera heureuse de te voir ! » coupa court Luffy, en raccrochant avec un immense sourire sous l’air totalement ahuri de son rayon de soleil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is the end c:
> 
> Défi -   
> shipfarfelu Reiju/Nami   
> \+ Prompt 115 : « On doit parler. »   
> \+ Situation 257 : A demande B en mariage   
> \+ Créature 1 – Dragon   
> \+ défi pour soi-même Genderfluid!Sanji   
> \+ Foire aux personnages 88 Soraa Vinsmoke  
> \+ SlowBurn ZoSan

**Author's Note:**

> Défi - 
> 
> Titre du 14/06/2020 : Le regard tourné vers toi  
> \+ SlowBurn ZoSan  
> \+ Ame-sœur 24 (initiales)  
> \+ répliques d’Ange Tu es vraiment sûr qu'on partage le même sang ? Non parce que j'ai un gros doute là !  
> \+ défi pour soimême Ecrire du POV d’un perso mort  
> \+ Foire aux personnages 88 Soraa Vinsmoke  
> \+ Foire aux duos 56: Zeff et Sanji


End file.
